Cuatro por un corazón
by lucky-one456
Summary: En la ciudad de Royal Woods, Jordan Rosato, Cristina Anderson, Cookie Harland y Paige Palmer serán atravesadas por la flecha de Cupido, aunque se darán cuenta que el interés de las cuatro tendrá un solo sentido. Acompaña a ellas a tratar de conquistar el corazón del chico de sus sueños. Los personajes le pertenecen a la casa animadora de Nickelodeon y a su creador Chris Savino.
1. Chapter 1

**_Un día normal_****_ en..._**

_Con su mochila en la espalda caminaba **Jordan Rosato** una chica de cabello de color naranja oscuro o algo así parecía su color de cabello._

_Por un parque caminaba una chica con su carrito llevando ahí unas cajas con galletas para vender, su nombre era **Cookie Harland**, chica de cabello castaño que siempre tenía ahí una horquilla en forma de corazón._

_En su una casa, sentada en su escritorio haciendo sus deberes escolares, se encontraba **Cristina Anderson**, de cabello castaño rizado con una cinta amarilla en su cabello._

_Saliendo de su casa rumbo al Arcade del centro comercial, **Paige Palmer**, chica de cabello naranja y pantalones cortos._

_Aquellas chicas de once años, tenían diferentes actividades ese día sábado en la imaginaria Royal Woods, ubicada en el Estado de Michigan._

_Jordan se dirigía a la casa de su amiga Mollie para hacer un ensayo sobre lo maravilloso que es el deporte. Era buena en los quemados de la clase de gimnasia, era popular debido a una fiesta que organizó en su casa y con piscina._

_— Bueno... termino este ensayo con Mollie y luego iré a la casa de Paige —dijo sonriente mientras caminaba._

_Ya había acabado sus deberes escolares, se dirigió a ver televisión un rato. Cristina encendió la televisión y comenzó a cambiar de canal para poder ver algo bueno, pasó a Katherine Mulligan, el bote de los sueños, ARRGH._

_Pero algo particular pasó también. En uno de esos canales estaban repitiendo en la mañana Vampiros de la melancolía. Al ver al vampiro Edwin se acordó de un suceso de hace meses y cambió algo triste el canal._

_En el parque Cookie estaba vendiendo sus galletitas a metros del carrito de salchichas, la gente veía a la tierna niñita vender sus galletas y automáticamente las compraban, era muy tierno verla vender esos productos. Cookie recordó cuando vendió galletas en la escuela y también a aquel amigo que fue vendedor de consejos para conquistar chicas._

_En el Arcade, Paige estaba jugando un juego de luchas en ese momento voltea a ver alrededor y nota que el hockey sobre mesa está vacío, en ese instante recordó el sonrojo de su amigo._

_Jordan al estar conversando con Mollie recordaba algo gracioso, cuando invitó a unos amigos particulares a su fiesta y como quedaron como tontos pero sobre todo cuando a su amigo más cercano le devoró la ropa su perro. También recordó que ella esperaba esa ocasión para estar más cerca de él._

_— Muy bien Jordan, ¿Qué es gracioso? —le preguntó la chica de cabello rubio oscuro._

_— Nada solo recordé un chiste... jijiji —seguía riéndose de eso._

_— Bueno, bueno, sigamos con este ensayo que me está dejando un dolor de cabeza —le dijo queriendo ser graciosa._

_— Sabes... podría organizar otra fiesta en mi casa —dijo mirando su lápiz._

_— No fue suficiente con la anterior... aunque por otra parte podríamos invitar a algunos del primer año de secundaria también —dijo dándole un codazo._

_— Quizás, pero los de secundaria suelen ser el caos en forma física —dijo con rostro de desagrado._

_— Creo que no te puedo discutir eso niña, pero necesito conocer a ese chico que juega en el equipo de baseball y es capitán —dijo con una mirada de ilusión._

_— Si te refieres a Francisco, puede que te ayude, es un amigo muy cercano, nunca me dijiste que él te gustaba —le preguntó con curiosidad._

_— Pues... es algo secreto y... ya tengo una confidente... es mi mejor amiga —le dijo con amabilidad._

_— Tienes razón, todos tenemos una confidente —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_— En tu caso sería Paige, ¿No? —le dijo con cierta curiosidad._

_— Sí, pero... en decirle el nombre de la persona quien me gusta, no lo he hecho aún —dijo tocándose su nuca._

_En el Arcade, Paige estaba jugando el juego del pez con músculos, ya había ganado varias rondas consecutivas._

_— Muy bien, media hora más y Jordan estará en mi casa —dijo mirando su reloj._

_Salió del Arcade y se dirigió a su casa en autobús. En el camino pensaba en muchas cosas entre ellas en un muchacho de cabellos blancos._

_Al bajarse en la parada de autobuses que es en un parque cerca a su casa, encuentra a Cookie con su carrito y con pocas cajas de galletas en ella._

_— Hola Cookie —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— Hola Paige —dijo la tierna niñita._

_— ¿Qué tal te fue la venta hoy? —le dijo mirando su carrito casi vacío._

_— Me fue grandioso, vendí cerca de ocho cajas con mis galletitas, con la receta Cookie extracrujiente —dijo en tono amable._

_— Oye Cookie, ya que eres una amiga muy cercana a mí, ¿No te gustaría pasar una pijamada hoy en mi casa? Estará Jordan y si quieres puedes invitar a alguien más, ella también invitará —le dijo con ansias de que aceptara._

_— Me parece fantástico, voy a preguntarle a una amiga si quisiera ir conmigo y si no solo seré yo sola —dijo dándole una gran sonrisa._

_— Perfecto, será una gran pijamada, haremos de todo niña, te esperó desde las ocho en mi casa —dijo es mientras se iba corriendo para esperar a Jordan._

_En otro lugar un chico de cabellos blancos estaba en casa ayudando a sus hermanas en cada cosa, ya tenía sus métodos para atender a la mayoría en cosas que necesitaran._

_En su casa, Cristina seguía sentada viendo televisión cuando recibe un mensaje._

_— El mensaje dice: "Hola hermanita por instinto pero de madre distinta, no te gustaría ir a una pijamada en la casa de Paige, estará Jordan, anímate Cris, apuesto a que estás sentada viendo la televisión con un rostro de aburrimiento, no perdemos nada, respóndeme si vas" —eso decía el mensaje de Cookie—. No pierdo nada y además adivinó como me encontraba._

_Le respondió diciéndole que sí, le dijo que mejor iban juntas donde Paige._

_Jordan terminó el proyecto, le dijo a Mollie que si quería ir con ella a la casa de Paige para una pijamada._

_Mollie aceptó gustosamente la invitación para divertirse con ellas._

_Definitivamente esa pijamada sería lo divertida, eso se decía Jordan en su mente..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pijamada de_****_ sorpresas..._**

_Frente a la puerta de la casa de Paige, Mollie y Jordan tocaban el timbre. Quién les abrió la puerta fue la madre de Paige._

_Ya dentro, Paige estaba en la cocina haciendo bocadillos para sus invitadas._

_— Se preguntarán por qué estoy haciendo esto, pues quería ser una buena anfitriona además que en menos de una hora tendremos la casa para nosotras solas, mis padres se van a una boda y vienen mañana al medio día —les dijo mientras sacaba del horno unos brownies y acomodaba las demás botanas._

_— No está mal —dijo Mollie tomando una para llevársela a la boca._

_— Tiene razón Mollie, si sigues así le quitarás el negocio a Cookie —le dijo en son de ser graciosa._

_— Hablando de ella, viene en la noche junto a una amiga —agregó la chica del Arcade._

_— ¿Me preguntó quién será? —dijo Jordan llevando sus dedos a su mentón._

_— Quien sabe, puede ser Sadie, Cristina, Brownie, Risas, Tabby, sea quien sea será más divertido —dijo Mollie que tomo papitas de la bandeja de las botanas._

_Pasó una hora y sus padres de Paige les dieron algunas indicaciones a las chicas para que estén seguras y se fueron._

_— Ahora hagamos cosas que chicas de nuestra edad harían —dijo Paige mirándolas._

_— ¡Sí! —dijo la rubia de cabello oscuro y la de cabello castaño claro._

_Empezaron por preparar más cosas de repostería, tomaron foto de todo lo que hacían y además grabaron un tutorial para subirlo a la red._

_Después de eso fueron a la habitación de la mamá de Paige y se pusieron los vestidos y joyas de ella, jugaron a que eran damas de la alta sociedad, hablaban con acento refinado e imaginaban que tenían mayordomo._

_Luego de eso fueron a ver programas de modelaje infantil, en uno de esos pasó un concurso grabado donde salía Lola Marie Loud ganadora de ese concurso._

_Después estaban en el sofá leyendo revistas juveniles de bandas de pop de todo el mundo pero sobre todo americano, británico, koreano y árabe._

_— Rayos, este vocalista árabe literalmente es una bomba, algún día ese vocalista será mi novio y me llevará al altar —dijo Mollie con ilusión._

_— Sigue soñando, al final te casarás con un hijito de mamá —le Paige dijo con ganas de molestar, provocando la risa de su mejor amiga._

_— Jajaja, muy graciosa, entonces dime quién sería un buen chico para ti —le dijo la rubia._

_— Pues alguien lindo pero sobre todo muy atento, amable y cortés —le dijo Paige a Mollie._

_— Si quieres eso en estos tiempos, mejor pide un unicornio a Santa Claus —le dijo Mollie con una leve risa al final._

_Eso también provocó la risa de Jordan. En el almuerzo pidieron comida china para domicilio._

_Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche en la casa de Paige. Las tres estaban viendo en televisión un reality show sobre supervivencia en una isla con un presentador que no le importaba la vida de los participantes y un chef negro con apariencia de militar._

_— Genial, me encanta que Gwen y Duncan tengan tanto en común —dijo Paige._

_— Tienes razón —le replicó Mollie._

_— Al demonio Courtney —dijo Jordan._

_En ese momento se escuchó el timbre._

_— Soy la anfitriona, yo abro —dijo Paige mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrir._

_Abrió y se alegró al ver a Cookie y a Cristina._

_— Hola Cookie, Hola Cris —lo dijo muy emocionada._

_— Hola —dijeron ambas con una gran sonrisa._

_— Hace meses que no nos juntamos Cristina —dijo Mollie yendo a saludarla._

_— Es bueno verlas a las dos y es genial que vinieras Cristina —dijo Jordan a su amiga._

_— Chicas, solo estamos a menos de dos salones de clases —contestó Cristina muy alegre._

_— Pero tenerte en el salón era más divertido, bien hecho Cookie —dijo muy alegre Paige._

_Dejaron sus cosas a un lado y comenzaron a charlar, Cookie dijo que Cristina es su mejor amiga por eso le propuso ir._

_Mientras las demás charlaban, Paige tomó el teléfono y llamó a Gu's Games & Grub para pedir pizza._

_— Buenas noches, Lincoln de G3 a su servicio —dijo un chico tras el otro teléfono._

_— Buenas noches... ¿Lincoln? ¿Eres tú? —dijo con mucha intriga._

_— ¿Paige? Sí, eres tú, me alegro de escucharte —dijo el albino._

_— No sabía que trabajabas en G3 —dijo con mucho asombro._

_— Bueno, solo a veces, cuando necesito dinero para algo o cubrir a mi hermana Lori, justo ella tiene un baile esta noche con su novio, pero volviendo a lo del trabajo, ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar señorita? —dijo con mucha deferencia hacia su amiga._

_Le pidió una pizza familiar con peperoni, cinco sodas y pan con ajo._

_Al terminar la llamada, se notaba a leguas que tenía una sonrisa de enamorada._

_— Tierra a Paige —dijo Mollie moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa frente a su rostro de ella._

_— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Paige saliendo del encanto._

_— Parecías hipnotizada —le dijo Cristina._

_Jordan y Cookie le confirmaron eso, Paige solo dijo que estaba pensando en la deliciosa pizza que estaba en camino, ninguna de ellas se dio cuenta de que habló con su amigo Lincoln Marie Loud._

_La pizza llegó en menos de treinta minutos. Las tres comían mientras bebían su soda._

_— Esto es vida —dijo Jordan mirando a todas satisfechas por la pizza y las sodas._

_— Ahora solo falta lo principal —dijo Paige con una sonrisa._

_Ni bien dijo eso tomó a Cookie y a Jordan de sus brazos, se las llevó a su habitación para que se pusieran sus pijamas, Mollie y Cristina las siguieron mientras se reían._

_Todas ya con sus pijamas y cabellos sueltos comenzaron a cepillarse haciendo un círculo._

_Paige cepillaba a Jordan, Jordan a Mollie, Mollie a Cookie, Cookie a Cristina, Cristina a Paige._

_Luego de pasar el cepillo cincuenta veces cada una, se vieron en pequeños espejos._

_— Realmente parecemos princesas —dijo Jordan mientras notaba su cabello suelto y cepillado._

_Las demás afirmaron eso con una sonrisa y leves risitas._

_— Muy bien chicas, es hora de los verdaderos juegos de una pijamada —les dijo Mollie con una sonrisa malévola._

_— Hablas de verdad o reto, ¿No es así? —dijo Cristina con una leve sonrisa._

_— Tú lo haz dicho niña, yo comienzo, haber... Paige, ¿Verdad o reto? —lo dijo muy alegre y tratando de escoger._

_— Reto —respondió con la misma actitud._

_— Bien, sal de tu casa, párate en medio del asfalto y grita fuerte que eres una mocosa demente —le dijo riéndose._

_— Es fácil —dijo eso y bajó corriendo y salió de su casa._

_Las chicas la miraron desde la ventana de su habitación. Paige lo dijo con fuerza, tanto así que una vecina le dijo que no era necesario decirlo y un vecino le dijo que dijera algo que no sepa con la palabra tonta al final. Todas se rieron de Paige al estar de nuevo con ellas._

_— Soy una chica que hace retos siempre, por eso tienen ese concepto de mí —dijo riéndose de sí misma— pero bueno es mi turno, haber... Cristina, ¿Verdad o reto?_

_— Verdad —respondió ahí mismo._

_— ¿Qué chico no te cae bien en la escuela? —diji con mucha curiosidad._

_— Buena pregunta Dorothy, digo Paige, Chandler, es un creído —respondió de mala gana._

_— Pero si es un chico genial —dijo Mollie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_— Para ti, pero sigamos, Jordan, ¿Verdad o reto? —le dijo Cristina._

_— Mmmm... verdad —dijo con confianza._

_— ¿Te han dado tu primer beso? —le dijo con curiosidad._

_— Bueno... creo que todavía no conozco los labios ajenos, jejeje —dijo tocándose la nuca._

_— No te juzgo, creo que todas acá no hemos sentido eso —le dijo Mollie._

_Todas asintieron afirmativamente moviendo sus cabezas._

_— Bueno, bueno, Cookie, ya sabes —le dijo mirándola._

_— Reto —dijo con una tierna sonrisa._

_— Bien, te reto a decir una grosería desde la ventana a la calle —se reía de lo que le dijo._

_— Piensas que como soy tierna no puedo hacer eso, escucha —dijo eso y se dirigió a la ventana y gritó._

_Lo que dijo dejó muy sorprendidas a todas ellas y algunas vecinos que no sabían quien había dicho eso._

_— Debes saber cómo ahuyentar a los idiotas y sé cómo hacerlo, no me dejo fastidiar —dijo sonríendo tiernamente._

_Y así pasaron horas haciendo varios retos más que verdades, algunos fueron algo difíciles._

_Hasta que Jordan y Cookie se juntaron para fastidiar a Mollie, le tocaba a Jordan pero ella le pasó la pregunta a Cookie la cual retó a Mollie a quedarse parada de cabeza por dos minutos y si no lo hacía dormiría en el piso como mascota, ese era el castigo. Lo cumplió._

_— Bueno, mi turno, lo justo es que les pregunte a las dos a la vez, ¿Verdad o reto? —les dijo con malicia._

_— Verdad —dijeron mientras se reían de lo mareada que se sentía Mollie._

_— Genial, ambas me dirán el nombre de quién les gusta —dijo de manera directa._

_Eso las puso algo nerviosas. No se esperaban esa pregunta._

_— Para ayudarlas, sus mejores amigas también dirán el nombre del chico que les gusta —dijo con una gran sonrisa—, es para que se den valor, mejor lo escribirán en un pequeño pizarrón cada una._

_— Bueno... Paige, ¿Me ayudas? —le dijo a su mejor amiga._

_— Tú también Cris —le dijo la tierna galletita a su amiga casi hermana._

_— Bien —suspiraron primero antes de aceptar._

_Por fin sabrían quién es la persona que le gusta a su mejor amiga._

_— Descuiden seré la confidente de las cuatro, el nombre de sus cuatro príncipes estarán a salvo conmigo —les dijo Mollie mientras se reía._

_Ambas tomaron un marcador y comenzaron a escribir en el pizarrón sin que nadie viera. Se notaban muy alegres al escribir, casi ilusionadas._

_— A la cuenta de cinco me muestran sus pizarrones, una, dos, tres, cuatro y... cuatro y medio, cuatro y tres cuartos, al diablo, cinco —dijo queriendo ser graciosa._

_Las cuatro mostraron su pizarrón a Mollie._

_La rubia se quedó asombrada, casi asustada._

_— Chicas... creo que es hora de dormir —dijo tratando de acabar el juego._

_— ¿Por qué? Esta en el mejor momento, Paige en tu pizarrón dice... ¿Lincoln? —lo dijo con una sonrisa que pasó a una expresión de asombro._

_— Cris, ¿Qué dice el... ¿Lincoln? —dijo la tierna galletita con una expresión de no poder creerlo._

_— Jordan... él es de otra ciudad... ¿Verdad? —le dijo al ver el nombre en su pizarrón de ella._

_— Como dice en el tuyo Cookie —solo le respondió eso a su hermanita._

_— Vaya... Esto es muy... incómodo... —dijo pensando en cómo evitar lo que venía._

_Realmente se quedaron en silencio las cinco pero las cuatro amigas viéndose a los ojos..._


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Tonta Pelea_****_?_**

_— ¡Cristina, Paige, Jordan, Cookie! ¡Sepárense! —dijo Mollie con algo de molestia._

_Jordan estaba ahorcándose con Paige y Cristina estaba jalándose de los cabellos con Cookie pero... ¿Por qué se peleaban las mejores amigas? Verán..._

_Las cuatro mostraron el nombre del chico que les gustaba, lo cual resulto algo embarazoso porque las cuatro escribieron el nombre Lincoln, sí, ese muchacho peliblanco que aún duerme con su conejito de peluche._

_— Saben chicas... tengo mucho sueño —trataba de cambiar de enfocar la atención en otra cosa._

_— Espera Mollie, no hay motivo por que tratar de ignorar esto, es una curiosa coincidencia, nada más porque yo al menos nunca le dije a Paige que me gustaba Lincoln —dijo con calma la chica de cabello castaño claro._

_— Pero yo sí le dije a Cookie que me gustaba Lincoln —dijo Cristina sintiéndose traicionada._

_— Lo siento, pensé que ya no te gustaba él debido al incidente del vídeo —le dijo Cookie haciendo recordar aquel motivo por el que se cambió de salón._

_— Es solo una coincidencia, además él no es la gran cosa —dijo Paige tratando de que no tomaran ese asunto en serio._

_— Bueno si es así, creo que tengo más oportunidades —dijo Jordan muy sonriente._

_— No si yo estoy tres pasos más que tú —dijo Cookie con tono de superioridad._

_— Yo les doblo en oportunidades, él dijo en el vídeo que le gusto —dijo Cristina con el mismo tono de superioridad de su mejor amiga._

_Las cuatro se miraron por lo que dijo Cristina, pasaron dos segundos de silencio para luego escucharse unas carcajadas de burla._

_— No me hagas llorar de la risa Cris —dijo Cookie secándose las pocas lágrimas._

_— Eres muy graciosa Cristina jajaja —le dijo Mollie aún riéndose._

_— Cris... ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¡Ya sé! Lincoln reveló que le gustabas, pero tú te fuiste del salón sin dar una explicación, es lógico que Lincoln piense que no le gustas —le dijo Paige de una manera que entienda las risas._

_— En resumen, eres la que menos oportunidad tiene —dijo Jordan hablando seriamente._

_— Ustedes dos también Jordan y Cookie, recuerden quien fue su San Valentín —dijo con un tono de mucha superioridad._

_— Sí, recuerdo que nunca le contestaste esa carta de San Valentín, tú me dijiste eso, creo que estás en las mismas que Cristina —le contestó pero con un tono de burla._

_En ese momento las cuatro comenzaron a discutir por cosas más absurdas como que lo invitó a su fiesta y lo hizo pasar el ridículo, estuvo cerca a su negocio y nunca le habló y más cosas._

_— Chicas, ¿Saben por quién están peleando? —dijo Mollie con un tono sarcástico._

_— Estoy peleando por un buen chico que no querría estar con ellas —dijo con enojo Cookie._

_— ¡Oh claro! Soy muy tierna y todo el mundo debe quererme por eso —dijo con mucho sarcasmo Paige._

_— ¡Mírenme! Soy la chica gamer, soy única, diferente y especial —le dijo Cristina con un tono muy sarcástico._

_— Soy Cristina, le gusto a un lindo chico pero soy tan vergonzosa que me voy a otro salón de clases —dijo Jordan con sarcasmo y haciendo gestos de burla._

_— ¡¿Como olvidar a Jordan?! La chica que es buena en quemados e hizo una fiesta, ahora se cree muy popular —dijo Cookie con unos gestos burlescos._

_— Chicas esto está llegando muy lejos, deberían disculparse —dijo Mollie con un tono de miedo._

_— ¡No! —dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_El entorno se sentía tenso, ni una dejaba de darse un mirada. Mollie solo puso la palma de su mano en su rostro._

_— Debí quedarme en casa —se dijo en voz baja._

_Paige, Cristina, Cookie y Jordan no hablaban, solo se daban una mirada furtiva._

_— En primer lugar no sé qué le ven a ese tonto —dijo Mollie con un rostro de aburrimiento._

_— ¡Lo que ni una de ellas le ve! —dijeron al unísono._

_No soportaron más y se pelearon entre mejores amigas, las cuatro estaban en el piso ahorcándose y tirándose de los cabellos..._

_— Chicas, se van a lastimar —dijo Mollie tratando de separar a ambos grupos._

_— Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga Jordan —dijo tomándola del cuello._

_— Se supone que eres como mi hermana galletita —no soltaba los cabellos de Cookie._

_— Lo soy pero... en el amor y la guerra todo vale —decía Jordan tomando a su amiga de la misma forma._

_— Soy tu hermana pero tú lo rechazaste indirectamente, además él me gusta desde hace tiempo —no soltaba a su amiga casi hermana._

_En un momento que ellas no se dieron cuenta que Mollie salió de la habitación y trajo dos jarras llenas de agua con las cuales las mojó. En ese instante se separaron._

_— ¿De veras? ¿Se pelean por un chico? —dijo con decepción la chica de cabello rubio oscuro._

_Ambos grupos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, respiraron profundamente y comenzaron a secarse con unas toallas._

_— Bueno, ahora sí podemos descansar —dijo Mollie con mucho cansancio y sueño— olvidemos esto por ahora._

_— No puedo dormir si tengo chicas que pueden llevarme un paso para estar con el chico que me gusta —dijo Jordan sin despegar su mirada de las tres._

_— Lo mismo digo —dijo Paige con la misma actitud de su mejor amiga._

_— No eres única Paige —respondió Cristina._

_— Tú tampoco Jordan —respondió Cookie. _

_— Buenas noches chicas —ni bien dijo eso se durmió en el lado de la cama que le correspondía._

_Mollie se dio cuenta que preocuparse por ellas ahora es absurdo, mejor iba a dejar que se cansen y duerman para hablar de forma más civilizada en la mañana._

_Sentadas en la cama, ni una de ellas dejaba de mirarse con un leve enojo. Sus miradas estaban fijadas en las tres personas que tenían al frente._

_Amaneció en la ciudad de Royal Woods, los pájaros se posaban en las ramas de los árboles y en las ventanas de las casas, la de Paige no era la excepción. El canto de un pajarito hizo que Mollie se despertara y estirara sus brazos._

_— Que bien dormí, a pesar de la pelea de ellas... ¡Un momento! —se dijo eso recordando a sus amigas._

_Se da cuenta que las cuatro estaban haciendo un circulo, las cuatro están sentadas con los brazos cruzado y con los ojos abiertos mirándose._

_Mollie al tocar a Paige para preguntarle hasta que hora van a seguir así, se cae dormida y como si fuera efecto dominó las demás también. Estaban dormidas desde hace pocas horas pero con los ojos abiertos como militares._

_— Rayos, esto no va bien —dijo eso mientras se acostaba nuevamente y miraba arriba..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿Bandera Blanca?_**

_— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo eso Paige mientras se levantaba estirando sus brazos._

_— ¿Qué hora es? —Cookie se levantó de golpe._

_— Es diez y media de la mañana —Jordan se fijó en el reloj de la mesita de noche de Paige._

_— Es muy tarde —dijo Cristina que se frotaba los ojos._

_Se miran con algo de molestia las cuatro. No pueden olvidar lo de ayer en la noche._

_— ¿Y Mollie? —dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo._

_Paige salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño y no encontró a su amiga. Se escuchó una risa en el primer nivel._

_Cookie, Jordan y Cristina bajaron para ver si era Mollie, efectivamente era ella. Se dieron cuenta que comía helado mientras veía un programa._

_— Lo sé, lo sé, debí pedir permiso pero chicas, Paige y ustedes no se despertaban, mejor dicho no durmieron las horas adecuadas por... olvídenlo —lo dijo con un tono de voz sereno pero sin mirarlas—. Por cierto, deberían darse una ducha antes de bajar._

_Ellas no dijeron nada y subieron nuevamente, fueron al cuarto de Paige para que su amiga les preste alguna toalla. Paige estaba sentada en su cama esperándolas._

_— Chicas... debemos hablar —dijo dando un suspiro al final._

_— ¿Sobre qué Paige? —preguntó Cristina._

_— Sobre la pelea de hace unas horas —dijo con algo de culpabilidad particular—. Verán, siento que nos pasamos de la raya peleándonos por Lincoln, es agradable pero exageramos como si fuera el último trozo de un pastel, prometamos que ya no pelearemos por él, ¿De acuerdo?_

_Las tres se vieron a los rostros, se dieron una leve sonrisa._

_— Está bien, no pelearemos por él, además que a Lincoln debe gustarle o Ronnie o Stella —dijo Jordan sonriente._

_— Pero si se nos presenta la oportunidad de tener una cita con él no la desperdiciaremos —dijo Cristina con seguridad._

_— Tienes razón fue absurdo, no es el único pez en el mar —lo dijo con alegría Cookie._

_— Entonces... ¿Amigas? —dijo Paige con una sonrisa._

_— Nos conocemos desde kinder, ¡Claro que sí! —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo._

_Se abrazaron con felicidad, se notaba mucha alegría en ellas, se sentía paz interior. Cristina fue la primera en cruzar sus dedos, luego Jordan, Cookie y al último Paige. En el momento que se separaron entra Mollie._

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Van a compartir a Lincoln?! —dijo con mucha sorpresa._

_— ¡No! Ya hicimos las pases —dijo Paige muy feliz._

_Mollie se dio cuenta que ellas mostraban una sonrisa algo particular, pareciera que se querían burlar en lugar de reírse normalmente._

_En la Franklin avenue 1216, Lincoln estaba escribiendo en su cuarto un ensayo, Lynn estaba acostada en su cama de él rebotando su pelota amarilla esperando que termine eso para que la acompañe a comprar una nueva manopla en el centro de la ciudad. Lincoln pensaba en su amiga de cabellos claros._

_En tanto las cuatro acompañadas por Mollie mientras terminaban de desayunar con mucha tranquilidad, pareciera que no había ocurrido lo de anoche._

_— ¿Todo bien amiguitas? —no estaba convencida del todo._

_— Ya olvídalo Mollie, no vivas del pasado —dijo Jordan muy sonriente._

_— Claro, si contamos que el pasado fue hace unas horas —le replicó con sarcasmo la chica rubia._

_— Estamos llevando la fiesta en paz, además es como tú dijiste rubia, es solo un chico, uno que llora al ver algo romántico y es grabado cuando se ducha por su hermana —dijo Cristina con algo de seguridad y con algo de extrañeza lo último._

_Mollie no estaba convencida pero lo dejaría por ahora. Pero sin estar muy convencida._

_— Bueno, fue agradable... fuera de lo que fue el "pasado" me divertí con ustedes así que Jordan, ¿Te vas a quedar o nos vamos juntas? —lo dijo de la misma manera en que respondían ellas._

_— Bueno déjame terminar de desayunar y nos vamos juntas Mollie —le dijo con tranquilidad._

_— Bueno, nosotras nos vamos también con ustedes, ¿Se puede? —dijo Cookie de manera agradable._

_— Claro, ¡¿Por qué no?! —respondió haciendo una expresión con sus manos Jordan._

_— Bueno no tardaremos —dijo Cristina que bebía rápido su vaso de jugo de naranja._

_Paige se sentía bien al estar en paz con ellas... por ahora. Ella siente que desperdició una bella oportunidad para poder estar con él. Si bien no era el más popular ni tenía otras cualidades buenas, era un chico que tenía algunas cosas en común con ella, ella que no se consideraba atractiva porque hasta la confundían con un chico al ir al Arcade fue el "San Valentín" de Lincoln._

_Paige estaba despidiendo a su mejor amiga y a sus demás amigas por hacer una particular y divertida pijamada fuera de todo lo "olvidado". Sus padres iban a llegar a las doce en punto, solo le quedaba lavar los trastes y toda la casa estaría igual._

_— Adiós Paige, gracias por la pijamada —decían todas moviendo sus manos mientras se dirigían a la parada de autobuses que quedaba en el parque de donde vivía._

_— Adiós chicas, quizás en otra ocasión nos reunamos... en mi boda con él —lo último lo dijo en voz baja._

_— ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? —preguntó Cristina con dudas._

_— Que las adoro, cuídense, nos vemos el lunes a primera hora, buena excepto Cristina —lo decía muy feliz y sonriente._

_Y se perdieron en el horizonte. Caminaron no más de ocho minutos y llegaron a la parada de autobuses. Ambas se sentaron en parejas, Cookie se despidió de ellas antes y decidió dormir hasta llegar a la penúltima parada donde iba a bajar con Cristina, la cual hizo lo mismo._

_Mollie al notar que se habían dormido, le dio un codazo a Jordan, la chica de cabellos salió de sus pensamientos._

_— Dime Jordan, ¿Qué fue todo ese numerito sacado de un comercial de Navidad? —le dijo la rubia queriendo una respuesta pero en voz baja._

_— Por ahora no puedo responderte Mollie, baja más la voz, Cookie tiene un oído de tísico —le dijo fijándose que no estuvieran despiertas—. Te lo diré al llegar a nuestra parada._

_La rubia solo suspira. Al llegar a su parada bajaron, ya se habían despedido de ellas. Al alejarse el carro Mollie la miró a su amiga._

_— Ellas creen que he hecho tregua pero no es así, crucé los dedos así que esa promesa se rompe —dijo con tono de superioridad._

_— Algo me decían esas sonrisas forzadas —se ponía su mano en el rostro por lo obvio que eran._

_— En resumen, quizás te parezca tonto el que me guste Lincoln pero lo conozco desde kinder como todas ustedes y a otros chicos, es alguien muy comprensivo, agradable y divertido —lo dijo con mucha alegría._

_— Por eso me pareció raro ese afán de acercarte a él y decirle personalmente lo de tu fiesta —lo dijo ya con un tono normal._

_— Pero seré más agradable con él —lo dijo de manera tierna._

_— Espero no ver una Cookie 2.0 —eso lo dijo en son de burla._

_Siguieron caminando. Cookie se despidió de Cristina con dos besos en sus mejillas, luego de alejarse ambas, se rieron. Paige estaba buscando que ropa la haría verse bien el lunes, se decía que tenía un rival menos porque Cristina estaba en otro salón._

_Y sin pensarlo pasó el día y llegamos al otro. Estaba muy soleado, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que comiencen las clases. Paige llegó con la misma ropa salvo con una sudadera de color gris claro con los símbolos de la paz en el lado derecho y el de un oso en el lado izquierdo, además de tener el cabello bien lacio._

_Cookie entró con su cabello lacio con su misma horquilla de corazón pero con una chaqueta que la hacía llamativa. Jordan se había dejado suelto todo su cabello que robo la mirada de Chandler que estaba por el pasillo cuando pasó ella, bueno no solo ella se robo las miradas._

_Lincoln entró apresurado antes de que inicie la clase y se sentó al lado derecho de Stella y al lado izquierdo de Clyde. _

_— Clase, tenemos compañera nueva en el salón, bueno no tan nueva —dijo eso mientras le abría la puerta a la chica._

_Jordan, Paige y Cookie se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Cristina con un hermoso peinado largo y sin la típica cinta amarilla. Se sentó al lado de Paige, eso hizo que se mordiera el labio levemente la gamer._

_Lincoln y los demás se quedan embobados al mirarlas. Mollie, Sadie, Brownie, la chica de la gorra de panda y hasta la misma Stella se sienten celosas de ellas. Ellas miraban de reojo al chico peliblanco. Mollie solo decía que esto iba a durar un buen tiempo._

_En otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de cabellos negros con cerquillo con una mirada de pocos amigos, se decía que quizás el chico no es un idiota como creía..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Necesidad de atención_**

_En ese preciso momento Cookie, Jordan, Cristina y Paige, estaban sentadas frente al Director Wilbur T. Huggins mientras Cheryl, su asistente, tomaba nota de una idea para recaudar fondos para la escuela__ que los necesita._

_¿Pero cómo llegaron allí? Bueno..._

_— Lincoln... ¿No le dirás algo a Cristina?—le dijo Clyde con dudas._

_— Viejo, no te quedes estático, dile algo, parece que nos miran las cuatro—dijo Rusty dando una mirada seductora a las cuatro._

_— ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Lincoln en esto?—dijo Stella con algo de enojo porque se sentía ignorada._

_Liam y Zach le contaron sobre lo referente a Cristina, eso le hizo soltar algunas carcajadas y sentir empatía por el peliblanco._

_— Lincoln me mira—dijo Jordan muy alegre sin mover tanto los labios y en voz baja._

_— No, me mira a mí—dijo de la misma manera Cookie._

_— Siento que nos miran Clyde, Zach, Rusty y Liam pero menos Lincoln... ¡Maldición! Está mirando a Cristina—dijo Paige sintiéndose acosada por otras miradas._

_— ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!—dijo muy alegre pero en voz baja._

_En ese momento la profesora Johnson hace un ruido ensordecedor con la tiza._

_— Muy bien clase, hoy nos toca hablar sobre... —les dijo el nombre de la clase y comenzó a hablar sobre el tema a tratar._

_Pasaban las horas y las chicas se sentían incómodas por las miradas de sus amigos de Lincoln y las miradas de envidia de las demás chicas._

_Sonó el timbre del receso y Lincoln con sus amigos y Stella salieron en ese instante, sin embargo Lincoln volteó a ver a una de las chicas de forma rápida, realmente ella lo dejó con un sonrojo que se empezaba a formarse sus mejillas._

_— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! —les dijo Kat con algo de molestia._

_— ¡¿Acaso quieren ser el centro de atención?! —les dijo la chica del gorro de panda._

_— No las entiendo realmente chicas—dijo Mollie a la que se le notaba con algo de envidia._

_— Ya veo, se acerca otro baile y quieren tener a los mejores chicos__, quieren dejarnos como la última opción —dijo Sadie con mucha tristeza._

_— No solo ustedes pueden ser bonitas, ¡Nosotras también podemos serlo! —gritó eso último Brownie que sentía celos de la belleza de esas cuatro chicas._

_— Chicas, chicas, no sabíamos que iba a ver otro baile, pero eso me da muchas opciones —dijo Cristina sorprendida y pensando en varías cosas._

_— Amigas, por favor, no es lo que piensan —dijo asustada Cookie._

_Paige y Jordan salieron sin que las demás se dieran cuenta._

_Apenas estuvieron fuera del salon, los chicos de los otros salones de clases y algunos de su salón les fueron a pedirles que fueran sus parejas para el baile._

_Chandler McCan no era la excepción, junto a otros chicos les pidieron lo mismo a ellas._

_— Lo siento chicos... —dijo la chica de cabellos naranjas con dificultad._

_— De veras que nunca había visto chicas tan hermosas —dijo un chico de cabellos rojos._

_— Es verdad, por favor, Paige ven conmigo al baile —dijo un chico rubio._

_— Y tu conmigo Jordan —dijo otro rubio._

_— Piérdanse chicos, esas preciosuras irán conmigo y mis amigos al baile que es en un mes —dijo Chandler con mucha confianza._

_En ese instante salen Cookie con Cristina siendo gritadas por sus demás compañeras._

_Se dieron cuenta que a Jordan y Paige__ les estaban proponiendo ir al baile._

_— Chicos, estoy disponible —dijo Brownie posando recargada en_ _la pared._

_Los chicos la miraron ecuanimes y sin inmutarse, sonaron grillos._

_Los chicos siguieron queriendo que acepten ser parejas de ellas._

_Todo ese ruido hecho por los chicos y las demás chicas que querían llamar la atención de ellos, hizo que el director y su asistente Cheryl llegarán allí._

_— Muy bien, creo que no compraré las entradas para ese baile —dijo Kat con una leve molestia._

_— Yo también —dijeron muchas chicas de ese grado._

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No van a comprar entradas?! —dijo muy enojado el director Huggins._

_— Ya no tendré pareja, ¡No voy a comprar! —dijo una de las tantas chicas de allí._

_— Por culpa de esas cuatro roba futuros novios no iré —lo dijo muy indignada y señalándoles con su dedo._

_— Señoritas Anderson, Rosato, Palmer y Harland, a mi oficina, ahora —dijo escondiendo su enojo._

_— Síganme niñas —les dijo Cheryl mientras caminaba._

_En la oficina del director se sentaron frente a él que les daba una mirada furtiva._

_— Niñas, ¿Saben lo que significa un baile? ¿Saben lo que recauda todo eso? ¿Saben__ a dónde va todo lo recaudado? —les dijo con una voz que subía de tono._

_— Eh... ¿No? —dijo con nervios Cookie._

_— Pues todo eso va a la escuela, el gobierno nos ha cerrado la mayoría de fondos junto con el Estado de Michigan, la razón... alguien hizo una llamada a gobiernos africanos como Chad, el Congo, Namibia entre otros para recibir una cantidad enorme de uranio, el punto es que al saber eso decidieron cortarnos los gastos por creer que íbamos a gastarlo en ello, aunque no tenemos al culpable de hacer la llamada sospechamos de alguien en sí —habló como si fuera una película de espías._

_— De Lisa Loud—dijo eso Jordan con seguridad._

_— ¡No! Sospecho de Liam, sí, ese granjero debe tener un reactor nuclear en su granero, no es que__ tenga algo contra los granjeros, pero... debemos mantenerlo vigilado —dijo con algo de convicción._

_— Espere director, usted necesita algo para recaudar fondos, y nosotros la oportunidad de llamar la atención de... Tal persona, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo —dijo Paige con malicia._

_— Escupe niña con intenciones mafiosas —le dijo muy serio._

_— Y si organizamos un concursos de talentos, donde el ganador se lleve unos vales para comer tacos con baguette mexicanos y franceses en ese restaurante estereotipado llamado Jean-Juan, tengo esos vales Señor —dijo con mucho entusiasmo._

_— Además que podemos agregar... —le dijeron las demás muchas ideas..._

_Entonces el director Huggins mostraba un gesto de querer aprobar eso, Cheryl también._

_— Bueno... no es mala idea, no preguntaré a quien necesitan sorprender y llamar la atención, hecho niñas —dijo con entusiasmo y pensar en todo el dinero que obtendrán con eso._

_Le dijeron que debían empezar en ese mismo instante con la publicidad de ese concurso._

_Al entrar a su salón de clases, notaron a todos las chicas excepto Stella y Mollie las miraban con molestia._

_Pasaron las horas y sonó el timbre de la salida. Lincoln se fue olvidando todos los sucesos en esas pocas horas y se fue a Vanzilla junto a Lana, Lisa y su princesa "Lola"._

_Fue el último en entrar y en ese instante Lynn, Luna, Luan y Lucy evitan que entre._

_— Debilucho, no nos dijiste —lo dijo con asombro._

_— Bro, ya lo hicimos por ti —dijo muy sorprendente._

_— Suspiro, no te preocupes —dio una leve sonrisa._

_— Así es__ Linky, prepárate para divertirte con Risas nuevamente —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_— Pero chicas yo tenía planeado... —fue interrumpido._

_— No Lincoln, recuerda que eres mi hermano favorito y debo ayudarte —le dijo tratando de convencerlo._

_— Lynn, cuando quieres dices eso, además que parece que debías un favor a Polly si no me equivoco —lo dijo de manera seria._

_Las cuatro chicas enamoradas estaban escuchando todo eso ocultas en un arbusto cerca a la Van._

_En el campo de entrenamiento, Haiku, Risas, Polly y Tabby, conversando sobre turnarse con educación a Lincoln y aceptar si una de ellas se gana su corazón._

_Maggie caminó pensando en cómo tratar de hablar con el chico de cabellos blancos._

_Y sí, definitivamente no saben todo lo que les espera las chicas._

_Mollie se sentó en la salida y esperó a Francisco, se suponía que se verían allí, pero pasaron veinte minutos y no llegaba..._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Menos personas mejor_**

_— Chicas... Nada, vayamos a casa —les dijo dando un largo suspiro al final_

_Las cuatro chicas enamoradas se dieron cuenta que todo se ponía más difícil, se dieron cuenta que las hermanas de Lincoln les pusieron una gran valla._

_— ¡Rayos! Sus hermanas lo hicieron de nuevo —dijo Cristina enfadada._

_— Lo sé, ahora tenemos a cuatro como nosotras en contra —dijo de manera tranquila Jordan._

_— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —dijo Paige sentándose en el césped._

_— Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, antes de hacer algo que conste que esta alianza es momentánea, ¿Entendieron chicas? —dijo Cookie de manera tierna escondiendo seriedad._

_Las cuatro se miraron y afirmaron moviendo su cabeza._

_Eran las cinco de la tarde en Royal Woods, Tabby caminaba con Haiku para dejar en claro algunas cosas._

_— Nos vamos a deshacer de Polly primero, después será Risas, esta alianza es limitada, ¿Quedó claro? —le dijo mirándola con seriedad._

_— Claro, el hecho de que parezca una muerta no quiere decir que no escuche o entienda —lo dijo sonriendo levemente._

_En su casa, Lincoln hablaba por su celular con su amiga Ronnie Anne. Hace más de cuatro meses que no se ven._

_— Entonces, ¿Me vas a decir a quién vas a invitar al baile? —se notaba que quería saber eso._

_— Adivina Ronnie —le dijo con sarcasmo._

_— No me digas que... ¡Jajajaja! Lo hicieron de nuevo, debemos darle el merito a las chicas, sí que saben como ofrecer a alguien, cuando vaya a Royal Woods, debo darles un trofeo a las hermanas más chulas —no paraba de reír._

_— ¿Chulas? ¿Qué significa eso? —dijo con curiosidad._

_— Es algo que se le dice a... olvídalo Link, mejor cuéntame como pierdes otra oportunidad para acercarte a... —no pudo continuar porque la interrumpió._

_— Ya no lo digas, mejor cuéntame más sobre Great Lakes City —dijo con molestia._

_— Conversaría unos minutos más, sin embargo, debo ir a buscar a Sid, quedé en enseñarle algunos trucos en patineta, casi me olvido que ella y Nikky te envían saludos, adiós apestoso y suerte en tu cuádruple baile —lo dijo eso último burlándose._

_— ¡Jajaja! Mándale saludos a ellas también adiós —dijo eso, cortó la llamada y salió de su habitación._

_En la casa de Jordan, las cuatro enamoradas pensaban en como quitar de la ecuación a las otras cuatro._

_— Propongo que les pongamos laxantes en sus almuerzos un día antes del baile —lo dijo Cristina como si fuera el mejor plan de todos los tiempos._

_— Alto ahí vaquera, no es muy exagerado —le dijo Jordan con algo de temor._

_— No está mal —dijo Paige con su mano puesta en su mentón._

_— Chicas, el efecto de los laxantes solo es por horas, no es más de un día —Jordan consideraba absurdo ese plan._

_— Cookie, ¿Qué opinas? — Cristina se dio cuenta que Cookie estaba con un pequeño pizarrón trazando lo que parecían ser ecuaciones avanzadas, borraba una y otra vez— ¿Qué haces Cookie? —le dijo su mejor amiga._

_— ¡Lo tengo! ¡Sé como deshacernos de ellas! —lo dijo feliz y con una malicia difícil de ocultar._

_Paige y Jordan miraron el pizarrón, se dieron cuenta que escribió cualquier cosa menos una ecuación, lo peor de todo es que en el resultado final dibujó un taco._

_— Galletita, ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó Paige con paciencia._

_— Este plan solo se llevará a cabo... si siguen mis instrucciones, ¿Capisci? —les dijo Cookie hablando como si tuviera una voz grave._

_— Sí, sí, lo que digas, pero deja de imitar a la mafia italiana —le dijo con condescendencia Jordan._

_— Entonces esto es lo que harán... (ruido de murmullo) —mientras hacían un pequeño circulo les daba las pautas para deshacerse de la competencia._

_Las tres quedaron en hacer los que les dijo Cookie, les prometió que ellas no iban a meterse en su meta que era Lincoln._

_Ya era otro día de clases, fueron vestidas de la misma forma de la otra vez, todos se morían por invitarlas al baile, pero ellas se dieron el lujo de rechazarlos con estilo, sin embargo, se enamoraban más de ellas._

_En el salón de clases las chicas ya no les tomaban importancia, pero se dieron cuenta que Mollie estaba deprimida, justo cuando ellas le iban a preguntar porque se sentía así, la clase debía empezar._

_En la hora de receso se fueron a caminar por los pasillos, los chicos nuevamente se hacinaron delante de ellas._

_Aprovechando el tumulto, colocaron cartas sin que nadie se de cuenta en los casilleros de las chicas de manera rápida._

_Haiku fue a dejar algunas cosas en su casillero, Tabby, Risas y Polly lo mismo._

_— ¿Y esto? De Lincoln para una chica especial, dice: "Querida chica especial, sé que quizás... — Haiku lo leía con unos ojos brillosos._

_— La primera vez no fue lo que planeó mi hermana al pedirte que fueras mi pareja de baile... —lo leía muy sorprendida Risas._

_— Sin embargo, espero que esta vez ir al baile y más que pasarla divertido, quisiera que sea solo contigo... —Polly estaba con sus ojos brillosos._

_— Por eso quiero encontrarme contigo para pasar el sábado y el domingo en un lugar secreto que tengo en la ciudad, donde solo tu y yo podamos conocernos un poco más... —Tabby lo leía muy enamorada._

_— Por eso toma el autobús de la linea cinco en dirección al sur de la ciudad a las nueve, si te preguntan dónde vas, diles que vas a ver a un primo lejano, con mucho amor, un amigo especial". Posdata: Diles a tus padres que vas a un concurso de deletreo fuera de la ciudad —leyeron todo eso las cuatro chicas._

_Estaban saltando y abrazando la carta con ilusión, eso tenía que salir bien, ya no importaba eliminar a sus demás amigas porque él ya había escogido a una._

_Pasaron los días y ya era sábado, las cuatro habían pedido permiso para poder ir a un concurso de deletreo fuera de la ciudad._

_Las cuatro se encontraron allí y se sonrieron con nervios, dijeron que iban a comprar instrumentos, un nuevo casco, un nuevo libro y una nueva nariz de payaso._

_En ese instante pasan Jordan, Paige, Cristina y Cookie llevando cajas de galletas en sus manos y en el carrito._

_— ¡Hola chicas! Que sorpresa verlas a las cuatro en la parada de autobuses —dijo Cookie fingiendo sorpresa._

_— ¡Sí! Es raro verlas a las cuatro acá, ¿Van donde alguien especial? —dijo Paige preguntando con la misma sorpresa fingida._

_Las cuatro chicas se pusieron nerviosas, pero dijeron lo mismo que a sus amigas de a lado._

_— ¡Oh mira! Es el autobús, adiós chicas —dijo Polly subiendo con prisa._

_— ¡Yo también! —dijeron las otras tres._

_— Haiku antes que subas del todo, toma esta caja de galletitas, es para que prueben la nueva receta llamada "Ciao amici" —dijo de una manera dulce a su amiga gótica._

_— Gracias Cookie, nos vemos chicas —dijo Haiku sonriendo por el lugar a donde iba._

_Se sentaron y Haiku les repartió las galletas para que coman. Estaban deliciosas. Algo raro les pasaba._

_— Chicas... siento mucho... mucho... sueño... —no terminó de hablar Risas porque se durmió como las demás al mismo tiempo._

_Se perdía el autobús a los lejos._

_— ¿Qué tenían esas galletas Cookie? —le dijo con molestia Cristina._

_— Tenía lo que era necesario para no tener competencia —dijo con su mirada tierna._

_Lincoln salió del Arcade alegre con Clyde, habían ganado muchas tiras que intercambiaron por un muñeco de Blarney, cosas de hombres de verdad decía Lincoln._

_Entonces antes de terminar la calle una voz grave lo llama por su nombre, Clyde al ver a la chica sale corriendo de allí._

_— H-Hola... Maggie... ¿C-Cómo est-tás? —dijo muy asustado._

_— Hola mimo —dijo Maggie de brazos cruzados frente a él._

_En tanto después de horas llegan a la última parada de autobús. Las cuatro bajan y se dan cuenta que las ha dejado en una parada en medio de la nada. Tabby ve a una persona vestida de blanco, con sandalias y con un turbante en la cabeza._

_— Buenas tardes señor, ¿Sabe dónde estamos? —le dijo Tabby con esperanza de saber su paradero._

_— _ماذا تريد الفتيات البيض؟ _—fue lo que dijo el señor a las chicas._

_Se quedaron con un rostro de no entender qué pasaba. En tanto Cookie escuchaba rap porque se creía la chica mala por sacar del juego a cuatro chicas..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un acercamiento y un malentendido_**

_—¿No crees que nos excedimos en apartar del camino a ellas? —le dijo por el celular a su mejor amiga._

_—El exceso fue dejar todo en manos de Cookie —le respondió Jordan con algo de culpa._

_—Creo que tenemos que hablar con Cristina también —le dijo eso, pero seguía con dudas anteriores-. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste... eso?_

_—También puede aplicar a ti Paige... mejor no hablemos de eso, tengo que descansar, quizás hablemos de eso mañana —se lo dijo con algo de molestia._

_—Tienes razón, adiós —cortó la llamada con algo de dudas._

_Eran mejores amigas desde el kinder, pero... pensaron que ser ello no era suficiente para contarse sobre quien les gustaba. Las cosas ahora son distintas._

_En su casa, Cristina hacia cosas mientras pensaba en Lincoln, fuera de que hayan mandado a sus compañeras a un lugar desconocido con esa linea del autobús. Quizás fue demasiado exagerada irse solo por una revelación que no fue directa hacia ella._

_—Pensándolo bien, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza en ese preciso momento? —se decía eso mientras se cepillaba su cabello para ir a dormir._

_—Yo te lo puedo decir —dijo una voz algo grave._

_—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —dijo muy asustada._

_—Dios... —dijo esa voz con el mismo tono._

_—¿Dios? —repitió ella._

_—¡Dios santo! ¡Cristina! Marcaste mi número de celular distraída otra vez —dijo Cookie del otro lado de la linea._

_—Lo siento, estoy algo distraída —dijo mientras se mantenía pensando nuevamente en el peliblanco._

_—Antes de que sigas ahondada en tus pensamientos... tal vez la respuesta es que no quieres lo suficiente a Lincoln, te recomiendo dejar ese tonto enamoramiento y buscar... no sé... ¿A Rusty? —le dijo de manera serena y con un ligero toque de malicia._

_—Claro que no, sé que lo quiero, pero necesito saber porque me fui realmente del salón de clases, no lo sé quizás la respuesta sea algo... —se dio cuenta que Cookie ya había cortado- Definitivamente debo dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos._

_La mañana del domingo llegó. Cookie salió temprano a vender galletitas cerca de un parque ya que no quería que sus amigas le lleven la delantera en estar con el chico de sus sueños._

_—Termino de vender estas y paso de forma "casual" por la casa de mi Linky —lo decía muy emocionada._

_De su carrito sacó a relucir una bandeja con galletitas especiales. Su plan era simple, tocar la puerta de la casa, vender las galletitas a un precio alto para que duden en comprar y ofrecerles de cortesía a él y sus hermanas las de la bandeja para convencerlos, obviamente que charlar con sus futuras cuñadas y novio._

_—Nada puede salir mal —lo dijo de manera tranquila._

_Mientras avanzaba pensaba en aquella ocasión donde Lincoln le compró unas galletas con Clyde para quitarse el sabor de las galletas que vendían las exploradoras Bluebell. Lincoln le dio la idea a Cookie de hacerle las galletas a las exploradoras para que las vendan._

_Al estar cerca de la calle de la casa del peliblanco, se dio cuenta de algo. Jordan estaba frente de ella con una mochila detrás de ella. Luego Paige llegaba ahí mismo con dos boletos en su mano. Por último, Cristina con un semblante de alegría y con una cinta VHS en sus manos._

_—¡¿Qué hacen aquí amigas?! —lo dijo Jordan con molestia._

_—No lo sé, tú debes saberlo —le respondió Cristina._

_—¡Hey! ¿Galletitas? ¿En serio? —le dijo Paige con molestia._

_—Mi abuela me dijo que a un hombre se le conquista con el estómago, así que con su permiso tengo que visitar a mi futuro novio y cuñadas —dijo mientras tiraba de su carrito con una mano y con la otra se acomodaba su horquilla._

_Jordan y Cristina se le pusieron al frente, Cristina detuvo su carrito, Cookie las miraba con desconfianza._

_—Necesito devolverle a Lincoln un lápiz que me prestó hace meses —dijo Jordan que se dirigía a tocar la puerta._

_—No, necesito yo ofrecerle unas entradas para un campeonato de Dance Dance Revolution —dijo queriendo tocar el timbre._

_—¡Alto ahí! Yo primero, necesito disculparme dándole esta cinta, ayer tuve una revelación al estilo profeta de secta, es necesario que yo sea la primera —dijo apartando la mano de Paige del timbre._

_Las cuatro respiraban de manera calmada y no dejaban de mirarse. De repente el escenario parecía del viejo oeste. Un arbusto rodante pasó detrás de ellas por el viento de confrontación._

_—Chicas apártense, si no quieren salir lastimadas —les decía eso mientras les apuntaba con una pistola al estilo gangsta de Harlem._

_—¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡¿Cómo puedes portar una pistola?! —le dijo Jordan con miedo._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No es una de verdad, solo está cargada de gas pimienta, mi mami me la dio por los acosadores de estos días —le respondió sin bajar la guardia._

_—Tranquila Cookie... baja esa arma... por tu seguridad —le dijo su mejor amiga._

_Comenzó a presionar el gatillo lentamente. Las demás retrocedieron del susto._

_—Tranquilas chicas, tengo certificado de pacificadora que gane en un curso de dos días en internet, sé cómo tratar con gente así —dijo Cristina sacando una identificación que afirmaba lo que decía—. Muy bien Cookie, baja esa arma, no es necesario llegara tanto —avanzaba lentamente donde Cookie—, no cometas una locura, no querrás ir a la cárcel con esa gente mala._

_Cookie sudaba mucho, las demás estaban igual, Cristina parecía como esos policías que quieren negociar para evitar que haya rehenes heridos o muertos._

_—Pero... pero... a mí me gusta Lincoln —decía con tristeza mientras bajaba el arma con una pequeña lágrima._

_—Lo sé niña, lo sé muy bien, ahora... tira el arma y vuelve a casa hija —dijo con firmeza Cristina._

_Cookie iba a dejar con lentitud el arma en el suelo, pero Paige al querer moverse de su lugar, tropieza con un insecto en dirección a Cookie, haciendo que esta dispare con su pistola de gas pimienta en dirección al rostro de Cristina._

_La chica de los rizos castaños cayó al suelo tosiendo con fuerza, con sus ojos irritados y llorosos. Todo sucedía en cámara lenta._

_—¿Qué hiciste Cookie? —dijo Jordan mirándola con asombro._

_—Y-Yo... solo quería ver... a Lincoln... ¡No soy una asesina! —dijo sentada en el suelo, no podía creer que había hecho._

_En ese momento se escucha que alguien habla detrás de la puerta._

_—Literalmente qué es todo ese ruido allí afuera —una voz con enojo lo decía._

_—No lo sé sis —dijo otra voz sorprendida._

_Las tres chicas estaban sin saber que hacer, pero rápidamente le siguen la corriente a Cookie._

_—Buenos días familia Loud —dijo la tierna galletita._

_—Buenos días... ¿Cookie? Hola —dijo con una gran sonrisa, se dio cuenta que había más chicas—. Te conozco, tú eres Paige, eres la campeona de Dance Dance Revolution en el Arcade de G3, tú eres la popular Jordan y tú... ¿Cristina? ¿De verdad eres Cristina? _

_—Hola Lori —dijo la pelinaranja._

_—Hola —dijo Jordan con una mirada nerviosa._

_Jordan ayudaba a Cristina a reaccionar porque ese gas pimienta la hacía perder la consciencia. Movió su mano de ella para que salude a Lori. Saludaron a Luna también._

_—Venimos a ofrecer las galletas con chispas de chocolate con la receta de Cookie extra crujiente —dijo tratando de convencer._

_—Creo que por esta vez no, lo siento Cookie y compañía —dijo Luna con pena._

_—Bueno, descuiden, tomen estás galletitas de cortesía si cambian de opinión, me pueden encontrar en el salón de Lincoln —dijo con su voz y mirada tierna._

_—Eres una linda niñita —dijo Lori encantada con su ternura—. Gracias linda._

_—Por favor Lori, le das este lápiz que me presto hace un tiempo —dijo Jordan aprovechando la oportunidad._

_—También le das estos boletos a Lincoln —aprovecho también Paige._

_Cristina solo movió su mano para darles su cinta VHS. Agradecieron y se fueron, pero en verdad se escondieron en un arbusto para espiar a los Loud._

_Se dieron cuenta que todos los hermanos estaban en el patio trasero conversando._

_—Galletitas de cortesía de parte de Cookie Harland —mostraba la caja con galletas._

_—¡Sí! —dijeron las demás hermanas._

_—Vino Cookie y no la salude —dijo el peliblanco con tristeza._

_—Por cierto, bro, te dejaron estas cosas —le dijo eso mostrándole los objetos._

_—Bueno, gracias, los llevaré a mi alcoba —dijo eso, pero fue detenido._

_—No te vayas tan rápido galán —le dijo Lori con mirada pícara—. Así que... te gustan las de trece y con unos enormes..._

_Todas lo miraban con el mismo rostro, querían avergonzarlo._

_—¡Lucy! —dijo enojado el peliblanco._

_—Suspiro... no pude evitar escuchar esa conversación y que mis labios liberaran esa información —lo dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_—Saldremos el lunes en la tarde, pero... —no lo dejaban hablar por hacerle varias preguntas en especial Luan._

_Lincoln no quería que hubiera confusión en esa cita que le pidió Maggie para ayudarla como práctica para salir con un chico._

_Jordan, Paige, Cookie y Cristina escucharon todo eso y comenzaron a pensar muchas cosas. Pensaban que ganarle a Maggie era muy difícil y más cuando ella tenía dos "razones" para perder definitivamente a su peliblanca obsesión._

_Las cuatro chicas amigas de las hermanas de Lincoln, se mantenían caminando siguiendo a autopista. Lo hicieron por horas_

_—Chicas miren, un pueblo —dijo Haiku con una ligera sonrisa._

_Avanzaron con rapidez, ya estaba anocheciendo. Llegaron y vieron que había gente divirtiéndose._

_Lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar dónde estaban y donde podían tomar un autobús._

_En ese momento suena el reloj de una iglesia. Todas las personas de alrededor se escondieron._

_—Escóndanse niñas, ya vienen —dijo un señor asustado._

_—Ya viene quién —dijo Tabby con dudas._

_Justo donde ellas se encontraban era un punto que unía cinco calles. La mafia italiana, la rusa, la china, la japonesa y la mafia serbia se encontraron en ese punto._

_Las mafias las vieron y pensaron que ellas trabajaban para las otras mafias porque no se escondieron._

_—¿Pensalon que mandal una payasa, una lockela flacasada, una chica en patines y una zombie nos iba a detenel? ¡Malditos blancos y japoneses! —dijo el líder de la mafia china._

_Los serbios, japoneses y rusos dijeron los mismo. El jefe de la mafia italiana pensaba que ellas eran las asesinas nuevas en su mafia. _

_—¿En qué nos metimos chicas? —dijo Risas que no entendía nada._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mala Obsesión 1_**

_Cookie y Paige estaban discutiendo entre ellas delante de una pizarra, Cristina estaba con un rostro expectante y Jordan estaba trayendo unos refrescos._

_—¡Refrescos para todas! —dijo con amabilidad._

_Tomaron los vasos, pero en ese momento escupieron por lo horrible del sabor._

_—¡Dios! ¡Esto sabe horrible! —dijo con horror Cookie._

_—Lo siento, no suelo preparar las cosas en casa, admito que me ganan en eso todas —dijo con un poco de tristeza—. Desde que mis padres salieron de viaje no sé hacer nada de comidas._

_—Descuida... la practica... hace al maestro —le dijo Paige mientras escupía lo que aún tenía en su boca._

_—Nadie es perfecto en esto —dijo Cristina mientras trataba de dar una buena cara._

_Jordan suspiró y se sentó en el borde de su piscina. Sentía que las oportunidades para confesarse y poder intentar algo con el albino se esfumaban._

_—Sabemos que la cita de Lincoln será mañana en la tarde... —no pudo continuar por el sonido del timbre de su casa._

_Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que era Mollie que estaba llorando y con un pote de helado de vainilla recién comprado._

_—¡Francisco me mintió! ¡No salió conmigo por salir con esa Margo! —lo dijo sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga._

_Las demás se acercaron a ella para consolarla. Se notaba muy destrozada. Se notaba que necesitaba amor._

_—Algo me decía que no era realmente alguien bueno —dijo Paige que le dio un vaso con esa limonada de manera automática._

_—Lo sé —bebió la limonada sin decir algo por lo malo del sabor—, pero pudo ser sincero desde el comienzo diciendo: "No nena, solo quiero algo ligero contigo, ¡Prefiero a la tipa de la nariz de submarino! —no dejaba de llorar—. Ahora ella está en mi lista negra, Gunther, la lista —se dio cuenta que todas la miraban con confusión—, ¡Ups! Franquicia equivocada... el punto es que... me siento más sola que la profesora Johnson —rompió en llanto de nuevo._

_Las chicas le trajeron una cobija, una cuchara para su helado. Se dieron un tiempo para calmarla, comía su helado de vainilla lentamente._

_—¡¿Por qué compraste de ese sabor?! Nadie con neuronas en su cabeza quiere ese sabor —dijo Cookie con sorpresa._

_—¡Por eso! ¡Nadie me quiere como este sabor! —lloró de nuevo mientras se llevaba a su boca con una cucharada de helado._

_—Bien hecho Cookie —dijo con sarcasmo Cristina._

_—Mientras Cristina calma a Mollie, resumiré lo que tenemos que hacer para sabotear —Paige quitó la manta que cubría la pizarra, se apreciaba una foto de medio cuerpo del peliblanco con corazones alrededor y otro de Maggie con parches, cicatrices e insultos hacia ella y sus "enormes" atributos dibujados con marcador —. Lincoln saldrá con Maggie mañana, dijo que en la tarde, para eso tendremos que hacernos pasar por lo que sea para estar cerca de ellos dos, una vez estando cerca, trataremos de hacer lo que tengamos a nuestra disposición para hacer quedar mal a Maggie, esa vaca lechera no sabrá que la golpeó, al final, Lincoln estará tan decepcionado en el amor que querrá tirar todo por la borda y es ahí donde entro yo... digo nosotras y le hacemos creer nuevamente en el amor, está claro que tendremos que improvisar alguna que otra cosa —era el mejor plan de todos los tiempos, ni siquiera la operación Overlord era tan buena, eso decía en su mente—. ¿Entendido?_

_—Por supuesto —dijeron las tres amigas._

_—¡Ay! ¡Qué Lindo! —Mollie estaba muy sonriente y sonrojada por ver la foto de Lincoln._

_Las cuatro la miraron con una mirada de ultratumba, como si fueran ese hombre que usa sombrero y tumbas de las luchas libres._

_—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó de manera inocente._

_—¡Wow, wow, wow! Cinco capítulos atrás nos dijiste que no vale la pena pelear por un chico, sobre todo por Lincoln M. Loud —dijo muy indignada Jordan._

_—Cinco capítulos atrás nos preguntabas que es lo que le vemos —comenzaba a enojarse la chica gamer._

_—Sí, te referías a él como tonto —dijo la tierna galletita enojándose._

_—Ahora, justo cuando Francisco te deja, ¡Oh sorpresa! Dices que mi Lincoln es lindo —le dijo Cristina con decepción._

_—Eh... bueno... todas cometemos errores... dije que era tonto... no que no era lindo... ya saben... —no sabía que más decir._

_—Solo mantente en silencio y no pienses ni suspires por él, ¿Está claro? —le dijo Jordan con enojo._

_—Más que el agua de manantial —lo dijo mientras comía con aterrada el helado._

_De manera rápida sustituyó la foto de Francisco de fondo de pantalla de su celular y puso a Lincoln del pizarrón con todo y sus corazones._

_—Mi Linky, no dejaré que nadie me aparte de tu camino —abrazó el celular, se dio cuenta que todavía seguía con sus amigas, no le quitaban la vista—. I-Ignórenme._

_—Quiero pensar que es por lo vulnerable que estás... Sí, debe ser eso, en fin —dijo Jordan dando un largo suspiro al final._

_—Ya nos quedó claro todo, ¿No? —preguntó una vez más Paige._

_Dijeron afirmativamente las tres, hasta Mollie que no tenía nada que ver allí._

_ —Recuerden que solo somos amigas por quitar del camino a quienes no sean nosotras —lo dijo con seriedad Cristina._

_—Lo sé —dijo Cookie y Jordan dándole la espalda._

_—Y yo que pensé que iban a compartir a Lincoln —lo dijo de manera burlona._

_—Tienes suerte que tengamos consideración por ti, sino te sacaríamos del juego como... — Paige hizo silencio._

_—¿Cómo quién? —preguntó inocentemente._

_—¡Como nadie! ¡Porque no hemos hecho nada! —respondió nerviosa Cookie._

_Mollie no entendió lo que dijo y siguió degustando su helado. Ellas suspiraron porque nadie debía saber lo que pasó con las otras cuatro._

_Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, ya iban a regresar a sus casas. Paige le dijo a Mollie que la acompañaría a su casa. Todas iban a tratar de dar lo mejor de sí el día de mañana en la tarde._

_En la avenida Franklin 1216, Lincoln no dejaba de ser le punto de bromas por parte de todas sus hermanas._

_—Linky, ¿No quisieras comer melones? —le decía Lori de manera burlesca._

_—Bro, ¿No quieres tocar los "bongos"? —la meta era sonrojarlo completamente._

_—Sr. Cocos, ¿Sabe que tiene mi hermano? —le preguntó a su muñeco ventrílocuo—. Por lo que veo tiene problemas cardiovasculares, pero él es listo, porque busco dos "sandías" para eso —lo decía con otra voz y moviendo a su muñeco._

_—No es necesario que busques Linky, mejor toma las mías —dijo con inocencia, pero señalando las que estaban en la cocina que usaba para sus batidos, sus hermanas suspiraron de alivio._

_—Déjenlo a mi hermano en paz, no quiere nada de eso —dijo Lynn con seriedad, luego se dirigió a Lincoln—. ¿No quieres jugar con dos balones de Soccer?_

_Lincoln subió al segundo nivel y se metió enojado a su habitación. Sus demás hermanas lo siguieron molestando desde afuera._

_—Lincoln, ya veo porque querías ganar esos pases a Lactolandia —dijo con cierta gracia._

_—Linkinton, Maggie puede participar en el concurso Señorita Bonita y "Perfectas" —le decía Lola con malicia._

_Lincoln se colocó la almohada en la cabeza, para descansar tranquilo. Luego de un rato lo dejaron en paz._

_En sí se sentía halagado de que una chica bonita como Maggie le pida es favor, muy aparte de que casi arruina su cumpleaños. Se durmió a las pocas horas._

_Paralelo a Lincoln y sus cuatro fanáticas, en una habitación con un bombillo alumbrando apenas, el jefe de la mafia china estaba con las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los codos, con una cinta roja en su frente, un cigarro y un revolver con una bala en una mesa._

_Risas estaba frente a él, sentada en una silla de madera como el jefe de los chinos, detrás estaban sus amigas, el jefe de la mafia italiana. De la misma manera el de la mafia china._

_Colocó la única bala en el tambor del revolver y le dio una vuelta. Lo puso con furia nuevamente en la mesa._

_—¡Esto se decide aquí y ahola! ¡Tú plimelo! ¡Celda amelicana! —le dio el revolver a Risas._

_—Disculpe... ¿Qué debo hacer? —dijo de manera inocente, pero muy asustada._

_Haiku se iba a poner más pálida de lo que era, Polly se quitó el casco en señal de respeto y Tabby... ella estaba coqueteando con un chico atractivo en las filas de los mafiosos italianos._

_Toda la mafia china estaba enojándose más por la demora de la chica vestida de payaso. Risas tomó con dudas el revolver._

_—No es que no sepa, pero... —se dio cuenta que las miradas estaban enfocadas en ella—. ¡No me miren así! ¡Yo sí sé!_

_Al querer observar bien el arma, por mera casualidad, apuntó con el cañón arriba y disparó sin querer al bombillo y apagó la luz._

_Haiku, tomó del brazo a Risas y Tabby para que se tiren al suelo y evitar las balas de ambas mafias, Polly aprovechó para abrir la puerta para que pudieran escapar._

_—¡Rayos! ¡Ni si quiera le di mi número! —dijo Tabby con tristeza._

_—Créeme, no creo que lo quiera después de esto —le respondió Haiku mientras corría con mucha adrenalina._

_Tenían que salir de la ciudad, Lincoln tenía que ayudar lo mejor que pueda a Maggie y Cookie, Jordan, Paige, Cristina tener el corazón de su peliblanca obsesión..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mala obsesión 2_**

**_Escuela primaria de Royal Woods 10:10 am_**

_—C1, estoy en posición, cambio —dijo al radio transmisor en su mano._

_—¡¿Por qué Cookie tiene que ser C1?! Cambio —se notaba muy enojada._

_—Porque ella lo pidió primero, C2, cambio —se lo dijo por décimo quinta vez y con cansancio._

_—Amarilla reportándose, dejen de pelear y escuchen cuando diga dónde será la cita, cambio —casi toda la mañana la pelea era eso._

_—Muy bien amarilla, estoy en posición, cambio —dijo mientras estaba sobre un casillero._

_—Rubia reportándose, me encanta jugar a los espías con ustedes, cambio —dijo con alegría._

_—Naranja en transmisión, ¿Por qué la incluimos? Cambio —dijo con la palma de su mano en el rostro._

_Nadie respondió el porqué, ya en estos momentos poco importaba. Los objetivos estaban charlando y en un inminente traslado._

_—¡Eres nuestro héroe! Vas a una cita con una de octavo grado —dijo Rusty con orgullo._

_—No es una cita en sí... —ya les había explicado, pero no entendían._

_Paige escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían los demás, aunque no hablaban de nada relevante._

_—Naranja reportando que todavía no han hablado sobre el lugar, ¡Se están movilizando en dirección noreste! Cambio —dijo en voz baja mientras no perdía la posición._

_—C2 en camino, cambio —comenzó a caminar por los pasillos tratando de no ser tan llamativa._

_Al estar cerca del lugar donde estaban los cinco, comenzó a fingir que leía un libro mientras se cubría con dicho objeto._

_—Es raro y a la vez quisiera como se lleva esa "cita" —lo decía la chica de cabello negro y rizado en las puntas._

_—No será nada fuera de lo común, aún no puedo creer que se te haya escapado eso Clyde —lo dijo con algo de enojo._

_—Lo siento, hermano, pero estaba bajo presión —lo dijo tratando de excusarse._

_—Solo te dijeron "hola" y tú empezaste a decir todo —lo dijo con seriedad._

_—¡Oye! No todos tenemos el mismo concepto de presión, hermano —sonreía de manera nerviosa._

_No dejaba de escuchar la conversación, pero lamentablemente no les decía sobre el lugar acordado._

_Ahora se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento para charlar mejor y poder pasar mejor el rato._

_—C2 reportando que se dirigen al campo de entrenamiento, cambio —dijo mientras se mantenía siguiéndolos con calma._

_Jordan y Mollie se dirigieron antes para estar cerca a los arbustos que rodean el campo de entrenamiento para esconderse._

_Paige se iba a movilizar, pero fue detenida por Cheryl._

_—El director quier charlar contigo y el concurso de talentos —lo dijo de manera amable._

_—¿No puede ser saliendo? —se lo dijo con prisa._

_—Claro, pero no se olviden, nos vemos más tarde señorita Paige —lo dijo con amabilidad otra vez y se fue._

_Paige se fue corriendo no sin antes decirle sobre lo que le dijo Cheryl._

_—Primero esto, sino no va haber concurso de talentos para impresionarlo, cambio —lo decía mientras iba en dirección donde Lincoln._

_Stella sacó su almuerzo y se sentó primera en el césped, luego los demás. Empezaron con el posible intercambio de almuerzos._

_—Rubia reportándose, no me gusta que Stella esté cerca de nuestro Linky —lo dijo con algo ed enojo._

_—¡C1 pide permiso para golpearla después de esta operación! ¡Cambio! —dijo con muchas ganas de hacer ello la tierna galletita._

_—Denegado C1, mantente en posición aún, cambio —lo decía estando lejos de allí._

_Se notaba que habían cambiado todos menos Zach por traer un almuerzo con atún que a nadie le apetecía y gustaba._

_—Psss... Jordan, Jordan —dijo sin hacer tanto ruido._

_—¿Qué sucede Mollie? —le respondió rápido._

_—Hay personas con chaleco del FBI en otros arbustos —dijo eso con serenidad._

_Eran dos rubios que estaban diciendo que estaban en posición, esperando algún descuido por parte del investigado._

_Una camioneta negra con antenas satelitales que había tachado las siglas FBI con spray azul y escribió la palabra Helados. Sonó la sirena del helado, los niños salieron a comprar a un tipo alto negro de lentes oscuros, chaleco azul y sombrero blanco repartiendo los helados._

_—Ignóralos —dijo sin inmutarse._

_No estaban tan lejos, pero a esa distancia era un poco escuchar debido al ruido que venía de todos lados._

_—No escucho bien —le replicó._

_—Yo también, pero has el esfuerzo —su concentración estaba dividida._

_—Cookie me dio dos galletitas —le dijo con una sonrisa._

_—Pues cómetelas —lo dijo angustiada._

_—No, no es eso, mira... necesito que me des el espacio necesario en este arbusto —dijo eso, la castaña se hizo a un lado y la rubia lanzó con cuidado las galletas._

_Esas galletas eran transmisores que Cookie había comprado personalizados porque una chica debe mostrar cómo es y cuáles son sus gustos... ¡Eso es ser atrevida! También que los compró en Amazon._

_—Escucharon eso —dijo Rusty devorando un emparedado._

_—No puedo escuchar nada si no puedes masticar con la boca cerrada —le replicó el granjero._

_—Disculpa, pero al menos no hay personas vigilándome las veinticuatro horas por tener posiblemente un reactor nuclear en mi granero —le respondió de la misma manera el granoso._

_—Chicos, chicos, no busquen pelea. Además, el gobierno no tiene nada de carga racista contra un chico que parece Redneck —lo dijo con incredulidad._

_(Nota: Redneck es el termino estereotipado y despectivo que se utiliza para los blancos sureños con trabajos rurales por ejemplo ser granjero)_

_Todos los agentes que habían escuchado por sus transmisores miraron a otro lado fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que dijo Stella, hasta el de los helados._

_—Dejémonos de rodeos, Lincoln... ¿No te gusta la chica de los enormes "cualidades"? —se lo dijo Stella reteniendo unas carcajadas de burla._

_—Nota mental: No hablar algunas cosas con tu mejor amigo —se lo dijo mientras se golpeaba su cabeza._

_—Pero Lincoln, ¿Dónde será su cita? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

_—Saben... mejor se los digo porque creo que si no se los digo harán todo a su disposición para encontrarme y no quiero arruinar mi cita con Maggie —dijo mientras se levantaba para tomar aire y decirles._

_Jordan y Mollie estaban muy atentas a lo que iba a decir, pero sin querer Lincoln pisa las galletitas transmisoras._

_Al recogerlas se dio cuenta que eran aparatos electrónicos, pero había pisado también otros transmisores._

_—¡Aborten! ¡Repito, Aborten! —dijo uno de los hombres del FBI rubios por su transmisor._

_En ese momento varios agentes salen de distintos lugares, muy bien camuflados. El que dio el aviso pensaba que se habían dado cuenta que el gobierno no dejaba de tener el ojo en Liam_

_Solo vieron de lejos que Lincoln y sus amigos se iban, ya les había dicho el lugar al que iban a ir porque notó que ya no le preguntaban nada._

_—Amarilla reportando que no ha escuchado nada, cambio —dijo con impotencia por lo del último segundo con los transmisores._

_—Descuida amarilla, C1 es la última carta, cambio —dijo Cristina observaba donde iban los objetivos para ordenar movilizarse en ese instante a su mejor amiga._

_Cristina dio la señal de que se movilizaran con sumo cuidado, no tenían que estorbar en último momento lo que iba a hacer Cookie._

_La tierna galletita se movilizó por los pasillos de manera pausada para no levantar sospechas, hasta que se metió en un casillero sin problemas cuando vio a lo lejos a Lincoln y compañía que se dirigía nuevamente a sus casilleros._

_—C1 en posición, listo, cambio —dijo eso mientras esperaba paciente._

_Stella llegó primero, como había varios estudiantes, Cookie tiró un dardo tranquilizante, y la metió con ella al casillero._

_—Oigan, ¿Y Stella? —dijo Zach con dudas._

_En ese instante sale del casillero Stella, pero se notaba algo extraña. Cookie se había disfrazado de ella, hasta se tiñó el cabello y bronceó el rostro con unos sprays y se puso unos pequeños zancos para igualar su altura._

_—No es nada... amigos de Stella —dijo con nervios._

_—No lo sé... siento que actúas raro —dijo Lincoln muy pensativo._

_—¡Tonterías! Quizás no le cayó bien tu emparedado con mantequilla de maní y chucrut —le respondió Rusty confiado en que eso que comía Lincoln era asqueroso y a nadie en el mundo le gustaba._

_Cookie vio que era un buen momento como para retomar la conversación sobre donde era el lugar de la cita._

_—Amigos de Stella y Linky... ¡Digo! mis amigos... deberíamos hablar sobre el lugar donde será la cita de mi nov... Lincoln y la emo —dijo con muchos nervios y sudando._

_La miraron con extrañeza, algo no estaba bien en Stella. Paige, Cristina, Jordan, Mollie no podían creerlo, eso era un disfraz mal hecho, pero al menos se podía seguir con la treta._

_—Tienes razón hay que hablar sobre la cita en el centro de la ciudad, donde el punto de encuentro será a las 1800 horas en el parque del mismo centro y sin lugar establecido para la cita —Clyde es lo "máximo" en discreción._

_—Sí... eso —no fue tan difícil._

_Se escuchó el timbre del término del receso, ya no necesitaba ser más Stella._

_—Bueno... amigos de Stella... debo ir al tocador... nos encontramos en el salón de clases en unos minutos —se fue corriendo al terminar de decir eso._

_Los chicos alzaron sus hombros en señal de no entender nada y se fueron a la siguiente clase que les tocaba._

_—Listo, ahora tengo que despertar a Stella —se había terminado de cambiar, tomó su transmisor—. C1 reportándose, tengo los datos del lugar y hora de la cita, cambio._

_—Tanto decir cambio me hacer recordar a un tipo, cambio —dijo Jordan contestando._

_Se dio cuenta antes de salir que una niña de ropa gris la vio cambiándose y hablando de eso. Era amiga de una hermana de Lincoln._

_—Aquí hay cinco dolares, tú no has visto nada, ¿Entendido? —le colocó el dinero en su mano y le dio una mirada amenazante._

_—¿Quién está allí? —fingió que no había nadie, pero con miedo._

_—Eso me gusta —se salió de allí._

_Estaba sacando a Stella del casillero cuando se da cuenta que alguien está caminando por allí. Eran Lana y Lola que estaban de monitores de pasillos._

_Siguieron su camino sin ver nada raro allí, suspiró de alivio Cookie. Stella estaba despertando, la dosis que le dio era de unos minutos nada más._

_Entró al salón de clases fingiendo que nada había pasado, detrás de ella estaba Stella saliendo de los efectos del tranquilizante._

_Sus amigos la notaron rara, pero no le dijeron nada. Las cuatro amigas y Mollie se sonreían. No era victoria, todavía no._

_Al ser la hora de la salida tenían que ir donde el director para hablar sobre el concurso de talentos._

_—El gobierno nos cortará los gastos como a los de secundaria y preparatoria, los niños no tendrán artes escénicas, música y deportes, los niños se enojarán tanto que llamarán a sus padres y sus padres querrán hablar con nosotros, eso significa horas perdidas explicando que el gobierno nos cree enemigos del país, ¡Todo por comprar uranio! Por eso necesito que organicen sí o sí, ¿Entendido? —les dijo con seriedad, sentado en su silla y acariciando un gato que se metió a su oficina._

_—Lo único que necesitamos son dos cosas: Participar, pero no ganar y que nadie sepa que lo organizamos, ¿Hecho? —dijo Paige con seriedad estrechando su mano._

_—Hecho —dijo dándole la mano._

_Las chicas se fueron a sus casas temprano y se iban a encontrar en el centro de la ciudad a las cuatro, necesitaban tener todo bajo control._

_Ya eran seis de la tarde, Lincoln estaba sentado en una banca y a lo lejos se acercaba Maggie poniendo su mejor rostro._

_—¿Listas? Cambio —dijo Cookie que atendía un carrito de Hot Dogs y bigote en su rostro._

_—Listas —dijeron las demás posicionadas en distintos lugares._

_—Enseñemos que les pasa a las chicas que se acercan a nuestro peliblanco —dijo Paige con tono altanero._

_Y así comenzaban sus esfuerzos por sabotear la cita, aunque en realidad no lo era. No se puede hacer nada con ellas._

_¿Qué pasó con Haiku, Tabby, Polly y Risas? Bueno... en la siguiente parte relataremos su aventura en el siguiente pueblo. También el porqué sus padres no han puesto un aviso de desaparición en las cajas de leche o ido a la policía..._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mala obsesión 3_**

_Se vistió con una chaqueta de color naranja, lo demás seguía igual. Antes de salir completamente de su habitación, miró el pasadizo. Completamente vacío._

_—No debe ser tan difícil... ¿No? —se decía así mismo._

_No pasaron ni dos segundos de que pisó el suelo fuera de su habitación para que aparezcan sus hermanas._

_—¡Oh! ¡Todo un galán! —dijo Lori con mucha emoción._

_—Ya eres todo un hombre, bro —le dijo dándole una sonrisa cómplice._

_—Señor Cocos, Linky necesita consejos —tomo a su marioneta ventrílocua—. Sugiero que le hables de madera, a las chicas les encanta la madera, por eso, no te sobrepases con ella y compórtate maderadamente, ¡Jajaja! ¿Entienden? —se dio cuenta que nadie estaba allí._

_Lincoln recibía consejos y palabras de aliento por parte de ellas, pero ya les había dicho que no era una "cita" en sí. Le dijeron que se comporte como él mismo de todas maneras_

_—Ya sabes apestoso, si te rompe el corazón te golpearemos para que lo superes, si tú le rompes el corazón, te golpearemos por hacerle eso —lo dijo sosteniendo un bate de baseball._

_—No sucederá eso Lynn —dijo con algo de miedo._

_Lincoln se fue caminando a la parada de autobuses, a lo lejos sus hermanas le sonreían y mostraban el pulgar arriba. Menos mal no lo querían seguir._

_—¿Ya lo seguimos? —dijo Lola sin dejar de sonreír._

_—¿Podemos? —agregó Leni con Lily en brazos._

_—Esta vez no, no somos las protagonistas, pero hay maniáticas como nosotras —dijo Lori que no dejaba de sonreír como todas._

_Lincoln subió al autobús y esperaba que sus hermanas no lo siguieran porque se notaba que podrían arruinar esa "cita"._

_Al llegar a la parada, comenzó a dirigirse al parque donde quedó en esperar a la chica emo._

_No habrá pasado más de media hora cuando a lo lejos Maggie se acercaba. Lincoln se levantó con una sonrisa amigable._

_—Hola Maggie —le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_—Hola pay... Lincoln, me es difícil no decirte payaso —lo dijo con una mirada algo sonrojada._

_—Descuida, pero antes de ello quiero que sepas... que soy solo un tipo de chico de los tantos que hay, pero trataré de plasmar una idea de lo que solemos hacer para ustedes en una cita —lo dijo con algo de nervios._

_—Sí... lo que sea —dijo mirando a otra parte algo avergonzada._

_Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero estaban siendo vigilados con las miradas por las chicas y Mollie que estaban disfrazadas y escondidas cerca. Tenían preparadas varias cosas._

_Lincoln y Maggie comenzaron a caminar adentrándose a las calles del centro de la ciudad. Justo cuando iban a cruzar a la otra acera los intercepta un carrito de hot dogs._

_—Hot dogs, compre los hot dogs calientes. ¡Hey! ¡Chico! ¿No le comprarás uno a tu chica? —dijo una niña castaña con bigotes._

_—Claro, deme dos hot dogs y sodas, ¿Señor? —no sabía que era._

_Preparó lo que le había pedido. Se los dio con una buena cantidad de mostaza. Le pagó y se fueron caminando._

_—Esto usualmente lo hacemos en las primeras citas, queremos siempre mostrarnos atentos comprando algunas cosas a nuestra cita —lo dijo muy sonriente._

_Lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Maggie estaba desconcentrada buscando agua porque a ella le pusieron picante, y su soda no era soda, era agua donde disolvieron un chile. _

_Maggie entró a una tienda y fue donde estaban las botellas de agua refrigeradas y tomar una. Lincoln la seguía detrás y no entendía lo que pasaba. _

_—¿Qué te pasó Maggie? —estaba preocupado._

_—Eh... nada, solo tenía mucha sed —dijo tratando se sonreír, no quería hacer problemas._

_—Bueno, en ese caso podemos caminar hasta el cine y... ya sabes —lo dijo de forma nerviosa._

_—Oh... claro —lo dijo trazando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Ambos salieron después de que ella pagara esa agua. Cuando salieron la chica con frenos, lentes y cola de caballo que atendía, sacó su celular._

_—Se dirigen al cine —dijo en voz baja mientras varias personas querían ser atendidas._

_—Bien hecho Mollie, ya estamos en posición —le contestó la del cabello naranja._

_—¡Oye niña! ¡Atenderás! —le dijo una señora en la fila._

_Mientras caminaban, le decía que lo usual es que un chico de preferencia a las películas románticas, pero si a ella no le encantan, no debería dudar en decirlo._

_—¡Oh! Entiendo —dijo sorprendida._

_—Sí, lo usual es preguntar y que ustedes no estén decididas en que ver y nosotros escogeremos una de ese tipo, pero... cómo te lo digo... —estaba con su mano en la nuca._

_—¿Como soy una emo es difícil que me gusten esas películas y al final escoja una de terror o tragedia? —lo dijo con seriedad._

_—No es que uno piense eso, pero... —no sabía que palabras exactas usar._

_—Descuida payaso, ¡Digo! Lincoln, sé a qué punto quieres llegar, por eso decidí que me ayudaras —sonrió de manera inusual._

_Paige los observaba de lejos, estaba muy enojada porque Maggie le sonreía a Lincoln. No era la única._

_—Dos boletos para la película del Barco de los sueños —dijo Lincoln de forma amable._

_Una chica de cabellos rizados le dio los boletos, pero sin mirarlos por estar contando el dinero en la caja._

_La película iba a comenzar en cinco minutos, pero antes fueron a comprar palomitas y sodas. La chica que los atendió pareciera que tenía el mismo cabello como la que les dio los hot dogs, hasta casi la misma voz._

_No le echó cubos de hielo a la soda de Maggie y saló sus palomitas._

_No estaba tan llena la sala, pero ellos se sentaron en el medio. Los avances comenzaban. Lincoln tomó su mano. Los avances comenzaban._

_—¿Q-Qué sucede? —tartamudeaba._

_—Solo quiero enseñarte como serán algunos tipos en este tipo de citas —le dijo de manera normal—. Algunos serán más avezados e irán por todo o nada, ya es cuestión de ustedes, pero lo más probable es que actúen lo más difícil posible._

_—Eso es cierto —trataba de controlar su sonrojo, quitó la mano de Lincoln—. Pero no creo que se lo facilite a mi cita._

_—Exacto —lo dijo sonriente._

_La película se mantenía en curso, ambos hablaban por lo bajo, dos filas atrás de ellos estaban Cookie, Mollie y Cristina._

_—No sé qué le dice, pero seguro esa zorra quiere encantarle con esas... no puede ser —dijo Paige con miedo al ver que Lincoln hacía el bostezo y abrazo._

_Les mandaron un mensaje a las encargadas de poner orden. Comenzaron a movilizarse. _

_—Esto es un clásico, la mayoría de veces suele ser de manera torpe, te lo digo por experiencia propia —le dijo Lincoln que no la miraba mientras le hablaba._

_—Creo que en este... puedo darle una chance a mi cita —dijo mientras intentaba recargarse en Lincoln._

_Antes de que hiciera eso, unas luces iluminaron sus lugares. Por el brillo solo podían ver que eran dos chicas jóvenes con gorra, cola de caballo y lentes oscuros._

_—¿Sucede algo? —dijo Lincoln que se cegaba con la luz._

_—Lo siento, alguien nos dijo que ustedes están perturbando el orden en esta sala —dijo Jordan masticando una goma de mascar._

_—Sí, por esta vez los dejaremos, pero los vigilaremos —dicho eso apagó la luz de la linterna._

_Ambos estaban avergonzados. Pero más que separarlos, los hizo reír por lo bajo._

_—¿Estabas cayendo en ese truco? —dijo con risas._

_—Tú dijiste que es algo clásico, a los clásicos me rindo —dijo de manera coqueta._

_Eso lo desconcertó por unos momentos, pero le siguió el hilo al asunto que creó. _

_La película continuaba, y justo empezaba la escena romántica. Varias parejas en la sala comenzaron a abrazar a sus respectivos acompañantes. Maggie y Lincoln no iban a ser la excepción._

_—En este punto ustedes son las que tienen que dar una "señal", siempre hay alguien que no sabrá entender esta señal, recomendaría ser más un poco más atrevida, no digo... —no dijo más por la acción tomada por la emo._

_La emo se recargó de forma rápida en el hombro, un poco brusca, pero la acción era válida desde cierto punto._

_—Así estaría bien... creo —dijo avergonzada por tomarlo a la ligera._

_—No muestres desesperación, has que el muestre desesperación, pero no tanta —lo decía mientras la abrazaba con ternura._

_Pero no pasaron cinco segundos de eso que Paige y Jordan alumbrándolos de forma impertinente._

_—Por favor, mantengan el orden —dijo Jordan con seriedad._

_—O tendremos que sacarlos de aquí —replicó la seriedad de su amiga._

_—¿Es broma cierto? —dijo Maggie refiriéndose indirectamente a que varias personas estaban en las mismas o en mayores avances._

_Suspiraron y se separaron de manera lenta. No hicieron nada hasta que el término de la película y salida del cine porque las chicas de gorra les apuntaban con las linternas y eso molestaba a las personas de allí._

_—No pensé que tendríamos esos inconvenientes en el cine —lo dijo con algo de vergüenza._

_—Descuida, pero aún falta mucho para terminar esta cita —dijo dándole la mano._

_—Es bueno siempre no ser el de la iniciativa —tomó su mano con gusto._

_En ese momento las cinco salieron y se quedaron con un rostro de no poder creer que no hayan hecho nada para que ella lo dejé por ser una mala salida._

_Ambos avanzaban mirando todos lados. Maggie le mostraba los lugares donde frecuentaba como esa librería donde compraba lecturas oscuras comos su corazón o en ese club de lectura oscura. Se sentía un poco nerviosa al mostrarle eso a Lincoln._

_—Al chico que le gustes te querrá por todo lo que me muestras, tenlo por seguro —le dijo eso sin soltar su mano._

_—Seguro —dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_—Pero te voy a mostrar un lugar especial._

_Ambos caminaban con prisa y riéndose, pero las cinco tenían planeado algo más, mejor dicho, Mollie lo había preparado._

_Caminaron por veinte minutos sin parar hasta llegar a la carretera sur y no fue más de diez minutos para que llegaran a una cima donde se podía observar la ciudad._

_Las chicas estaban vestidas de negro y sobre un árbol esperando el momento para tirarle lo que había en una cubeta._

_—Esto es simple, nos subimos al otro árbol y desde arriba le arrojamos esta cubeta llena de sangre de cerdo, así entenderá de una vez por todas que no debe meterse con nuestro Linky —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_—¡Wow, wow! Queremos que se aleje de él, no que nos mate a todos con poderes psíquicos, aparte primero deberías escuchar de qué hablan._

_Maggie y Lincoln miraban el anochecer, pero ella no entendía eso._

_—Este es un lugar muy especial, no se lo puedo mostrar a cualquier persona —le dijo a Maggie._

_—¿Por qué me lo muestras a mí? —lo dijo con dudas._

_—Porque a veces unos tipos te dirán lo mismo, pero uno que otro para que caigas en su encanto, yo te lo muestro para que entiendas lo de una primera cita —dijo sentándose sobre el pasto y mirando la ciudad._

_Se sentó de la misma manera, pero esta vez se recargó sin problemas en su hombro de él._

_—Es a Benny a quien quiero impresionar —dijo con pena._

_—¿Benny? ¡¿Benny del teatro de secundaria?! ¡¿el chico que le gusta a Luan?! —su asombro se acrecentaba._

_—Lo sé, aprecio que tu hermana me haya hecho una fiesta, pero una vez al buscarla para agradecerle... me enamoré a primera vista. Sé que él también porque por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron... lo seguí escondida varias veces, se dio cuenta en las últimas... nos vimos un par de veces para charlar un poco y yo sentí que quería invitarme a una cita, pero yo me hacía la tonta para no mostrar nervios... quiero aceptar y saber llevar la cita —se sentía liberada._

_Lincoln le dio un abrazo y un beso en su cabeza. Eso hizo que ella lo abrazara con más ternura._

_—Por lo que dices... no creo que mi hermana tenga opción, pero por favor no dejes que se ilusione más mi hermana y acepta una cita con él —le daba valor mirándola a los ojos._

_—Tienes razón payasa... Lincoln, debo decírselo cuando este frente a él —se notaba feliz y avergonzada._

_En el árbol, las cinco estaban que lloraban por lo contado por Maggie. Se dieron cuenta que nunca quiso nada con su peliblanco. El hacerlo lo anterior las hizo sentirse muy mal._

_—Y pensar que queríamos echarle esta cubeta —dijo Mollie que sacaba una cajita de Kleenex._

_Le alcanzó los pañuelos húmedos a las cuatro para que se limpien. Lo dicho por Maggie las haría reflexionar en todo lo que estaban haciendo en estos momentos._

_Maggie se quedó allí hasta que fueran las nueve de la noche, Lincoln tenía permiso hasta las diez. Las chicas también._

_En una casa, los padres de las chicas Sadie Hawkins estaban reunidos con un detective que llamaron por un aviso en internet. La policía no les hizo caso debido a un incidente con agentes del Estado._

_—Muy bien, mis tarifas son algo caras, pero prometo encontrar a sus hijas, no sé cuánto tarde. Solo sé que encontraré el paradero de sus hijas —dijo sacando algo de la nevera de la casa de Risas._

_En tanto en un pueblito adentrado en un bosque, unas cuatro chicas estaban en el juicio del pueblo por entrar sin ser llamadas._

_—En esta noche, nosotros los Amish, debemos juzgar la intrusión de unas forasteras —dijo un hombre castaño de gran barba._

_Las cuatro estaban sentadas a un lado siendo observadas por la mayoría de personas de ese pueblo reunida en ese juicio._

_—Buena idea Haiku —dijo Risas con molestia._

_—No pensé que fueran Amish —dijo de la misma manera._

_Esto se está saliendo de control, ¿No?_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Competencia Limpia 1_**

_—Creo que ya es tarde para ambos, aparte no quiero que tu familia me acuse de aprovecharme de un menor —lo dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo y mirando a un lado opuesto._

_—Tú también, no quiero que tu madre piense lo mismo —se rio por la confianza que había en ese momento._

_Lo miró con curiosidad, ya que se habían dado confianza podría saber lo mismo de él._

_—Y... ¿A ti quién te gusta? —lo dijo con amabilidad._

_Eso dejó perplejo a Lincoln, no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ella. Aparte era ella le había depositado confianza como para decirle aquello._

_—Bueno... yo sabía que estabas interesado en Ronnie Anne, Cristina y Paige —lo dijo con confianza._

_—Ya me imaginaba que toda la ciudad lo sabría, ese vídeo es muy viral —no puedo evitar recordar todo eso, pero después se dio cuenta que ella sabía más._

_—Para poder acercarme a ti, comencé a investigarte... suena un poco a detectives o a alguien que acosa, pero no pude evitar querer saber ello —se sentía avergonzada._

_—Descuida, es una ciudad... digamos mejor que es un pueblo pequeño —no podía molestarse con su nueva amiga—. Pero la chica que me gusta, debe pensar que soy un perdedor, he hecho tanto y poco sale bien —se sentía mal._

_Como buena amiga lo pone en su pecho para consolarlo. Lincoln se sentía muy incómodo y a la vez cómodo._

_—E-Eh... Maggie —no sabía cómo decirle._

_—¿De verdad quieres acabar el abrazo? —lo dijo con malicia—. Ignora la incomodidad y dime el nombre de la chica —indirectamente no negaba que tenerlo así le encantaba._

_Lincoln se sale del abrazo, la mira directamente a los ojos y se acerca lentamente a su rostro sin mostrar expresividad. Maggie estaba temblando un poco. Ella también se acercó lentamente. _

_Pero Lincoln desvió sus labios a su oído y solo Maggie escuchó lo que dijo el peliblanco. Las cinco estaban muertas por la curiosidad. No habían bajado aún del árbol._

_—¡Oh! —parecía que esperaba otra cosa, pero luego tomo importancia a lo que dijo—. Si yo voy a intentarlo con él, tú puedes intentarlo con ella, y más si está en tu salón de clases._

_—Quizás —se sonrojó._

_—Una cosa más —necesitaba saber lo más importante._

_—La experiencia viene de dos citas con Ronnie y una con... eso te lo diré otro día —se levantó y le dio la mano._

_Ella la tomó y se fueron caminando a la parada de autobuses del centro de la ciudad. Se fueron charlando de manera amigable._

_Las chicas bajaron del árbol muy desconcertadas, no sabían que decir. Sentían que hacían lo necesario, pero a la vez sentían que no era lo correcto. Mollie no tanto porque revisaba los mensajes de su celular._

_—Una del salón de clases, solo una, puede ser cualquiera en sí. Hasta Mollie entra en la clasificación, ni podemos descartar a Stella —Paige lo dijo sin mostrar sonrisa alguna._

_—Ni a Sadie, ni a Brownie, ni a la del sombrero de Panda, ni a Kat... —Jordan fue interrumpida._

_—No te pongas a mencionar a todas —le dijo Cristina con algo de cansancio._

_—No te preocupes, no te iba a mencionar —lo dijo sin malicia._

_—¡¿A qué te refieres?! —se molestó de inmediato._

_—Es lógico, tú no llevas más de dos semanas con nosotras —le respondió su mejor amiga._

_Eso dejó muy pensativa a la chica de rizos. Las demás estaban igual. Mollie estaba serena._

_—Si soy yo... no creo que esté con él... es lindo y todo, pero no me interesa en sí —dijo sin tomarle importancia._

_—¿De verdad? ¿Y lo que dijiste la otra vez en mi casa? —Jordan no podía creerle._

_—Solo quería bromear, además, me causa gracia que se enojen, claro que no puedo burlarme delante de ustedes —lanzó la sangre de cerdo en el pasto y las miró—. Si soy yo, alguien lo tendrá que consolar en el rechazo._

_Las cuatro se miraron con esperanza de ser ella o por lo menos... ser la que esté allí para ayudarlo a superar el rechazo. _

_Ellas no negaban que Mollie era la más agradable y bonita del salón. Es por eso que esa molestia con ella esa vez era miedo de tener a una gran rival._

_—Desde ahora ya no lo espiaré —Jordan lanzó su transmisor al suelo y lo pisó._

_—Si Maggie puede, ¿por qué yo no? —Paige hizo lo mismo._

_—Con lo que dijo Linky... debo tener la oportunidad al menos para enamorarlo —se quitó el traje de espía que tenía sobre su ropa y lo guardó en la mochila que llevó._

_—Tienen razón, desde ahora no actuaremos como maniáticas por él —sacó de sus bolsillos varios aparatos de espionaje y los arrojó._

_—Y pensar que no podían superarse tanto —dijo Mollie con sorpresa al observar a Cookie, luego las miró a todas por igual—. Entonces... ¿Actuarán de la manera más normal?_

_Se notaban que iban a dar un nuevo comienzo y eso significaba no actuar de una manera un tanto obsesiva._

_—No te preocupes, esta vez será una competencia limpia —dijeron las cuatro, pero una no lo dijo tanto al unísono._

_Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia que las abrazó a las cuatro, ellas sonreían por tal acción de ella._

_—¿Y tú que dices de Francisco? ¿Ya lo superaste? —le dijo Cookie._

_—Digamos que... cómo decirlo... fue una exageración mía... ¡jejeje! —se notaba muy nerviosa._

_—Seguro nunca quiso nada serio, ¿no es así? —le respondió Paige con una sonrisa irónica._

_—Se los diré otro día, hay que irnos con tranquilidad a casa —dijo mientras se acomodaba su cabello, no olviden que tienen que organizar un concurso de talentos para el sábado._

_Todas miraron a Paige porque ella era la que tenía organizarlo en sí. Eso era un buen motivo para que el peliblanco se fijara en ellas o tal vez participara._

_Lincoln tomó un autobús junto a Maggie. Ambos no paraban de charlar y contarse anécdotas desde antes de subir._

_—De verdad que tendré que consolar a mi hermana cuando Benny la rechace —lo decía con tristeza._

_—Lo siento, pero aún no estoy segura si de verdad sentirá todo lo que realmente siento —ella se sentía más culpable._

_—En el amor, el corazón es el capitán que va dirigido por los sentimientos que son el viento en popa hacia tierra, casi como un barco... —hubo un silencio en donde solo se miraron— sí, cité lo de una novela de la TV._

_—Espero que no llores como en el vídeo —se rio por lo bajo, pero se calmó._

_Al final se rieron ambos por lo gracioso que era llorar por una novela de la TV. Lincoln le dijo que la acompañaría hasta su casa. Le dio una agradable sonrisa._

_Arribaron a la parada y caminaron con tranquilidad, no había tanta prisa para Lincoln porque ya había enviado un mensaje de que estaba en camino._

_Estaban en la acera que daba a la casa de la chica emo. Ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta._

_—Creo que esta será la primera y última cita de ayuda —dijo Lincoln dando un suspiro._

_—Quizás, pero esta noche me has dado un poco más de valor, me has enseñado un poco a relajarme y a que no cometer en la "primera cita" —lo decía con sinceridad. Volteó a mirarlo—. Esta en verdad sí fue mi primera cita, gracias._

_Lincoln hizo lo mismo y se acercó para decirle que no fue nada y despedirse con un abrazo o algo por el estilo._

_Maggie tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso en sus labios. Eso no se lo esperaba el peliblanco, pero no paró ello, algo le decía que era el primero de la emo._

_—B-Bueno, tengo que entrar, m-mamá debe estar... preocupada —se sonrojó mucho, no pensó hacer eso._

_—Espera —eso hizo detenerse a la emo—. Gracias, descansa._

_—No olvides que lo vas a intentar —le dijo ya abriendo la puerta y antes de cerrar la puerta le sonrió—. Adiós, Lincoln._

_Eso fue suficiente para que los siguientes días fueran buenos, aunque no le sucedieran las cosas bien._

_Caminó a casa con una sonrisa que no se borraba ni porque se resbaló y se ensució su ropa. Solo siguió su camino._

_—Suficiente, ahora voy a tratar de acercarme más a ella, si me rechaza... no sería el fin del mundo —hablaba en voz no tan alta, las calles estaban vacías._

_Llegó a la avenida Franklin, aceleró un poco más el paso. Cuando estaba para tocar la puerta, se alejó y se fue de manera silenciosa por la parte trasera._

_Al cerrar la puerta, no puedo evitar a sus hermanas, aunque quisiera._

_—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntaron todas al unísono._

_—Eh... bien, supongo —no podía fingir._

_—Conozco esa sonrisa, literalmente sé qué paso —lo decía de manera pícara._

_Se pasó hasta poco antes de la medianoche a contar todo lo de la cita. Está de más decir que obvió el beso y los abrazos del cine._

_Lori, Leni y Luna sabían que ocultaba eso, pero por lo que quedaba del día no dijeron nada. Lynn, Lola y Luan si conocían el lugar secreto de Lincoln, pero fingieron querer saber._

_Cookie se fue con Cristina porque ambas vivían muy cerca, las otras tres se fueron juntas, aunque la primera en quedarse era Paige._

_—Espero que esto no nos separe porque la obsesión nos estaba consumiendo —dijo Cookie con su tierna voz._

_—Sí... espero que esta vez todo sea de manera serena. Claro que nos esforzaremos y más cuando él nos ha dado una chance indirectamente —sonrió levemente y miraba al frente._

_Se despidieron con un abrazo tierno como era costumbre desde siempre. Cristina se fue un poco más tranquila a su hogar._

_—Descansa Paige, mañana será un día agotador por lo que tienes que planear —le dijo Mollie que avanzaba._

_Jordan se acercó a Paige para despedirse dándose un abrazo. Después de días que se dan un abrazo._

_—Descansa chica piscina —dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo._

_—Tú también bailarina de Arcade —decía eso mientras se alejaba junto a Mollie._

_Se fueron con más tranquilidad las dos chicas. La rubia revisaba su celular mientras caminaba con paciencia._

_El detective se fue a su departamento de lugar de mala muerte. También funcionaba como oficina. _

_Estaba revisando las hojas de vida de las chicas y lo que se sabía de ellas hasta ese momento. Le resultaba muy interesante leer, hasta casi gracioso._

_Definitivamente las chicas tenían la suerte de no ser condenadas a prisión por robar esos panes, pero les dijeron que como castigo tendrían que permanecer en el pueblo Amish a cumplir labores domésticas y de la granja, al menos hasta cierto tiempo. No querían forasteros en su comunidad._

_Las llevaron a una pequeña choza donde vivía una señora viuda, les dieron ropas de allí para que no causen revuelo en la comunidad._

_—Pueden quedarse en esta habitación y pueden dormir dos en una litera, buenas noches y no intenten escapar —lo dijo con seriedad y apagó las velas._

_Cuando se fue, todas se sentaron y se miraron. Haiku prefirió evadir las miradas acostándose nuevamente._

_—¡¿Qué?! No me digan que no tenían hambre, caminamos kilómetros de manera presurosa —lo dijo molesta._

_—No es eso, sino que todo esto es gracioso y a la vez no. Me preocupan mis padres y... —dijo Risas haciendo lo mismo que ella._

_—A mí también... espero que no piensen que he muerto y quieran tener otro hijo para comenzar nuevamente —Tabby se burlaba de ella misma con esa suposición._

_—Será mejor que descansemos, porque nos levantarán antes de las seis a ordeñar a las vacas o yo qué sé... al menos nos tenemos las cuatro... descansen —apenas dijo eso se durmió, realmente todo eso la dejó muy cansada._

_Todos, ya sea en la ciudad o en donde estuvieran las otras cuatro, descansaban de manera tranquila. _

_El detective iba a investigar a compañeros y amigos de las chicas desaparecidas. Tenía en la mira a los más cercanos como Lynn M. Loud, Luna M. Loud, Lucy M. Loud, Luan M. Loud y Darcy Helmandollar..._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Competencia Limpia 2_**

_El día siguiente fue como cualquier otro día... salvo porque una persona con "demasiada discreción" irrumpió en la escuela secundaria y preparatoria._

_—Algo me dice que me arrepentiré poco por poco —lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y continuó con su camino a ese lugar._

_Nuestras cuatro protagonistas y Mollie estaban fuera del aula con permiso del director para organizar desde ese día hasta el viernes el concurso de talentos._

_Por esa semana el salón de gimnasia estaría ocupado por ello. Muchos estudiantes enclenques y rechonchos estaban celebrando su semana de libertad de hacer ejercicios como si no hubiera un mañana._

_—Muy bien Cookie, sigue pintando esos afiches —dijo Paige que inspeccionaba que hacían, hablaba mediante un megáfono de director de cine—. Paige y Cristina deben poner más a la derecha —lo decía por la pancarta que estaba a lo largo de ese escenario—. Mollie, ahora engrapa esos carteles de jueces delante de la mesa de ellos._

_Se dirigió a acomodar las sillas una por una delante de ese escenario, tenían toda la mañana hasta el sábado por la mañana, pero mejor era tener el escenario ahora y tratar de que muchas personas entraran a ese concurso._

_—Esto es fácil —dijo Cristina que ya había acomodado esa pancarta y se dirigía a ayudar a Paige—, pero me encanta que crees que querrán gastar su dinero en esto solo por dos vales para dos personas en el buffet de Jean-Juan._

_—Pero será premio para segundo y tercer lugar también —dijo Jordan que estaba engrapando y acomodando los manteles con Mollie._

_—Un vale para tres juegos en Lactolandia y un paseo en la casa de retiro Cañón del Sunset... "claro" que estarán entusiasmados —su sarcasmo de Mollie era inmenso._

_—Por lo menos hay premios, ahora solo tenemos que hacer una publicidad o propaganda al estilo no sé... ¿Nazi o Comunista? Si es que queremos que entren muchos —se notaba a Cookie desanimada._

_—Lo sé, lo sé, no tomé tan en cuenta esto de la publicidad, más con estos premios y el coste de ingreso para ellos —se notaba presionada por su misma idea._

_—Oye, esos $5 no son la gran cosa, pero con esos premios, hasta yo pensaría que es una gran estafa. Pero olvida el precio y los premios por unos momentos y concéntrate en esto naranja —Mollie en el fondo disfrutaba todo esto._

_Era el receso en la secundaria de Royal Woods. Todos los estudiantes se notaban serenos, ha excepción de unas tres que se encontraban en el sótano de su centro de estudios._

_Lynn, Luan y Luna se encontraban sentadas frente a una mesa con un bombillo que alumbraba a penas ese lugar._

_El detective las secuestró solo por unos momentos porque necesitaba saber algunas cosas._

_—Muy bien, ¿qué me pueden decir de las chicas Polly, Risas y Tabby? —dijo eso apoyándose en la silla que estaba frente a ellas._

_—¡¿Quién es usted?! —dijo de manera enérgica Lynn._

_—¡Aquí solo yo hago las preguntas, niña! —con ese grito hizo quedar en silencio a las demás._

_—¡Y yo las respondo! —lo dijo de la misma manera._

_Luna y Luan estaban muy absortas por ese grito del hombre detrás de la luz del bombillo._

_—Lo repetiré una vez más, ¿cuéntenme sobre esas tres chicas? No intenten gritar porque nadie las escuchará —encendió un cigarrillo esperando alguna respuesta._

_Las tres se miraron con algo de confusión, pero no tenían otra opción en ese momento. Y empezaron a contar._

_—Son tres amigas nuestras, comparten algunos de nuestros gustos, cursan el quinto grado —lo dijo Luna sin necesidad de darle importancia a la inusual pregunta._

_—¿Qué más? —les preguntó de manera rápida y amenazante._

_—Pues que ellas son presidentas en sus clubes, ya sabe, el de payasos, roller derby y música en primaria —agregó Luan dando un suspiro al final._

_—Si las interrogo a ustedes es porque son las más cercanas a ellas, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que las vieron? —las miró con mucha seriedad._

_—Bueno... creo que fue un jueves o viernes de la semana que pasó —le respondió de la misma forma la deportista._

_—¿Por qué las vieron? —se sentó apoyándose con sus brazos en el respaldar de la silla, siendo imitado en el acto por Lynn Loud._

_Las tres le contaron que fue porque su hermano tenía un baile para dentro de un mes y no querían que se quedara sin ir, aunque su hermano no quisiera eso. También le dijeron que era la segunda vez que pedían ese favor a sus amigas._

_—En resumen, solo las vieron esa última vez por ese favor, ¿nada más que agregar? —dijo el detective que se ponía de pie._

_—Tabby tiene de mejor amiga a Haiku, Risas es muy cercana a Darcy Helmandollar, Polly es cercana a mí y a una estudiante nueva... no recuerdo el nombre sinceramente —dijo la deportista que comenzaba a deducir el motivo del interrogatorio haciendo un gesto pensativo._

_—Necesito que lo recuerdes chica ruda —se levantó y las miró a las tres nuevamente—. Sus amigas y la amiga de su hermana Lucy están perdidas desde el sábado pasado porque dijeron que llegarían el domingo. Sus padres fueron a avisar a la policía, aunque parece que están ocupados con un caso de compra de uranio por parte de un estudiante de la escuela primaria —ellas ya deducían quien sería la que estaba detrás de eso—. Por eso me contrataron a mí, les dije que no dieran aviso de esto todavía, porque sé que algún estudiante de su escuela lo debe haber hecho, chequeen esto —puso un trozo del sobre de una carta que solo se podía leer "para una chica especial"—. Debo llegar al fondo de esto antes de un mes, sé que lo lograré, así que ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido? —golpeó con fuerza la mesa y en el acto moviendo el bombillo._

_—Entendido —golpeó también la mesa._

_Las chicas accedieron en ese instante en decir cualquier cosa que vieran extraña en su centro de estudios. El hombre les dijo que salieran por esa ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la escuela._

_Las chicas terminaron detrás de unos arbustos tratando de asimilar, pero el hombre les dio una tarjeta suya para que lo contacten y que ahora le tocaba ir a interrogar a su hermana Lucy._

_—¿No deberíamos avisarle a Lucy? —dijo Luan preocupada._

_—No, quiero saber si el tipo la llega a intimidar —dijo Lynn limpiándose el short._

_—Ojalá encuentre a las chicas —dijo con algo de preocupación._

_Su hermana se sentía aburrida de las clases y se escondió en un lugar donde nadie entraría por esos días, aprovechando el momento para escribir sus poemas._

_Había acabado el receso en primaria y las chicas después de comer sus almuerzos cerca al campo de entrenamiento, volvieron para seguir con la decoración._

_—Espero que esto llame la atención de él —dijo Paige con esperanza._

_—Yo creo que sí —Jordan decía eso mientras iba por las sillas que estaban en las gradas—. De veras que necesitan ser limpiadas —se da cuenta que hay algo allí detrás de las gradas—. Pero qué... —miró bien y algo se movió— ¡Ahhh! —se asustó._

_Las demás fueron para saber por qué había pegado un grito su amiga castaña. Pero en lugar de asustarlas, las sorprendió._

_—Lucy Loud, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo Mollie en tono amigable._

_La gótica salió de allí, se notaba algo distraída porque casi se tropieza con una silla._

_—Suspiro... Hola Mollie y las demás —se limpió el polvo que tenía en su ropa—. Necesitaba un lugar donde estar porque estoy un poco aburrida —lo dijo sin ser expresiva._

_—Te entiendo Lucy —le dijo Cookie con amabilidad._

_—Sé que fue sorpresivo el encontrarme aquí, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? Les prometo no hacer ruido... hasta las puedo ayudar en sus decoraciones, suspiro... —le dio algo de vergüenza pedir eso._

_Las cinco sonrieron y le dijeron que no había problemas. Ella les pidió que no dijeran que estaba allí si alguien preguntaba por ella. Respondieron afirmativamente._

_Ellas sentían que Lucy era como una señal de que lograrían declarársele a su hermano. Pasaron como cuarenta minutos, y aprovechando su presencia buscaban la forma de charlar con ella._

_—Y... a ti te gusta hacer poemas, ¿no? —dijo Paige con amabilidad._

_—Sí, suelo hacerlos en solitario, pero a veces le pido ayuda a mi hermano —hablaba sin poner atención a las reacciones de las chicas._

_—Eso es tierno; es decir, me parece adorable que un hermanito ayude a su pequeña hermana —lo decía muy maravillada Cristina._

_—Debe ser un gran hermano —dijo Jordan que no dejaba de limpiar las sillas._

_—Ojalá tener a alguien así —dijo Cookie con sus ojos brillosos, pero se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—, me refiero a un familiar, así como él —lo cubrió a tiempo._

_—Sí, es alguien en quien una podría contar, aunque a veces actúe como idiota y arruine todo, fuera de eso es un buen chico, suspiro... —les regaló una pequeña sonrisa._

_Paige pensaba en pedirle un consejo a Lucy, pero no era la única en este momento. Todas estaban haciendo sus cosas cerca de la chica gótica._

_Lucy sentía que cada vez más las chicas se acercaban a ella, Mollie solo tenía que soportar la risa por la incomodidad que le iban a generar a Lucy. _

_—¿Sucede algo? Suspiro... —dijo volteando a mirarlas._

_Ellas se dieron cuenta que estaban a centímetros de la chica gótica. No sabían que decir, pero alguien toca la puerta._

_—Yo voy —dijo Mollie que se acercó a la puerta y la entreabrió—. ¿Quién es? _

_—Disculpa niña, quisiera saber si has visto a una chica de cabello negro largo con flequillo que tapa sus ojos y ropa negra, se llama Lucy Loud —dijo un hombre con amabilidad._

_—No la he visto, la conozco, pero no la he visto hoy —dijo con una pena falsa—. Siento haberle hecho perder su tiempo, estoy algo ocupada_

_—Sí, claro —no le gustó la actitud de la niña—. Gracias de todas formas._

_El detective se quedó algo pensativo y se fue de allí. Mollie estaba en la puerta escuchando que sus pisadas se perdieran con la distancia. Se acercó a sus amigas._

_—Es raro, no era un maestro —dijo la rubia con dudas._

_Eso les genero a ellas la misma cosa, pero más a Lucy. La pelinegra le pidió la descripción._

_—Usaba gabardina, parecido a los detectives de las películas, zapatos de vestir, rubio oscuro como yo, mirada seria y nada más creo —lo dijo sin darla más importancia._

_—Eso es raro, misterioso y fascinante, suspiro... —dijo la pelinegra sin expresar nada._

_Lucy permaneció con ellas diez minutos antes de que acabaran las clases de ese día y les contó algunas anécdotas de ella y su hermano. Pero Lucy decidió salir como entró, por un ducto que daba al sótano._

_Al llegar allí, se dio cuenta que estaba un señor con la misma descripción que le dio su amiga rubia._

_—Hubiésemos sido más directas, se nos fue una oportunidad para saber más sobre él —estaba apenada Jordan._

_—Descuida, ahora no importa eso, importa que seamos más cercanas a él, pero será después de esto quizás, chica —lo dijo Cristina tocándole el hombro._

_Comenzaron a salir tres minutos antes con panfletos para publicitar su campaña, cada una se fue a distintos puntos del colegio._

_Los estudiantes salían de manera tranquila, pero algunos solo tomaban los panfletos. Era difícil entregar eso cuando todos querían irse._

_—Me puedes dar la mitad de esos y entregar no solo aquí, sino también por el camino —le dijo una voz muy amable._

_Cookie volteó y se quedó sorprendida, casi encantada. No lo había pensado el día de hoy._

_—¿Estás bien Cookie? —dijo algo preocupado._

_—S-Sí, solo que... claro, p-podemos ir caminando, ¡digo! puedes... —no sabía que decir al tenerlo hablando frente a frente._

_—Ok, vamos caminando entregando los panfletos, toma tu mochila y vamos —lo dijo muy sonriente._

_En una comunidad Amish, pasaba algo peculiar. Pero decidieron no tomarle tanta importancia._

_—Esto es cansado —dijo Risas que estaba dando la comida a las gallinas._

_—No todo es malo —dijo con una sonrisa la rockera._

_—"Claro", todo porque te han arreglado un matrimonio cuando cumplas catorce y con el joven sobrino del juez —lo dijo Polly molesta._

_Haiku permaneció en silencio mientras hacia la mantequilla de manera tradicional, hasta que les pregunto algo a todas._

_—¿Aún les gusta Lincoln? —lo dijo mirando al vacío._

_Todas echaron un suspiro, no sabían que decir, pero con ese silencio era suficiente para deducir las respuestas._

_—Creo que no es nuestro destino estar con él, si lo fuera... Cookie no nos hubiera metido en esto y las chicas, no dudo que ellas estén inmiscuidas en lo que nos pasa —era lo que les quería preguntar y decir desde hace días._

_Suspiraron por última vez y siguieron en sus actividades de manera tranquila porque intranquila estaban Paige, Cristina y Jordan al ver a Cookie caminando feliz junto a Lincoln..._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Competencia Limpia 3_**

_—Respiremos y exhalemos —dijo Jordan antes de que desahoguen su enojo._

_Las tres lo hicieron más de diez veces, parecían que se habían hiperventilado. Su ritmo aumentaba con cada segundo hasta que ya no pudieron soportar._

_—¡Demonios! —dijeron con fuerza las tres, los pájaros salieron de los árboles asustados y personas se sorprendieron por la palabra gritada._

_Cookie y Lincoln conversaban de manera amena, parecían como dos personas que conocen demasiado del otro._

_—Ya me imagino a Cookie, hablando con esa vocecita tierna, sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo, como una maldita engreída —dijo Paige con molestia._

_—Contrólate naranja, repartamos de manera tranquila y al terminar nos vamos a nuestras casas, dijimos que íbamos a competir de manera limpia, mañana trataremos de acercarnos, ¿está bien? —dijo Cristina con seriedad._

_Jordan y Paige dudaban de que se cumpliera ello, pero Cristina dijo algo mejor._

_—Mejor vayamos a mi casa y así las tres sabremos que ni una fue donde ellos —lo dijo de manera persuasiva._

_—Vale —dijeron las mejores amigas._

_Pero las tres en medio del camino, mandaron mensaje a unas amigas para que hicieran el trabajo de seguir a Cookie y Lincoln._

_Cristina le pidió el favor a Kat, Paige se lo pidió a Brownie y Jordan a Mollie. Las dos primeras lo hicieron porque debían favores._

_El detective estaba en la oficina de la directora de la secundaria y preparatoria de manera ilegal, estaba comparando la letra de la carta con la letra de los estudiantes de allí, luego seguirían los de último año de primaria._

_La carta fue dirigida por alguien a quien les gustara a ellas. Hurgó en las cosas de las cuatro desaparecidas, pero no había indicios de algún chico que les gustara. Estaba obviando algo._

_La charla con Lucy Loud lo sacó bastante de quicio, no imaginaba que una niña lo hiciera gritar hasta el cansancio y no conseguir tanto. Solo suspiros y suspiros._

_Mollie estaba corriendo a la posición de Cookie para espiar que hacía, pero se cruzó con Brownie que iba a su misma dirección. Kat apareció detrás de ellas. Se detuvieron._

_—Creo que no es difícil saber a dónde van —dijo con seriedad._

_—Solo hago un favor, nada más —dijo Brownie pasando al lado de la rubia._

_—Yo también —dijo Kat que pasaba también por el lado de la rubia._

_Mollie las detuvo con sus brazos. No confiaba en ellas, quizás iban a arruinar las cosas a Cookie y ponerlas a favor de quien las mandó._

_—Iremos las tres juntas y ni una dará un paso más adelante que las otras dos, ¿entendido? —les dijo con seriedad._

_No tuvieron más opción que pactar porque eso, aunque en el fondo se preguntaran por qué exagerar tanto solo por dos chicos._

_Ya estaban a unos pasos de llegar donde Cookie, pero alguien estaba al frente de ellas, era la chica con gorra de panda._

_—¿Iban a algún lado? —lo dijo muy seria._

_—A un lado Panda, necesito saber algunas cosas —dijo Kat que pasaba al lado._

_Cayó en el suelo con espasmos en todo su cuerpo producto de que Panda la atacara con una pistola taser o eléctrica._

_—Las órdenes de Madame Cookie fueron de que impida que arruinen la salida con su conejito —dijo eso mientras guardaba en la funda de su cinturón._

_—¡Tranquila Panda! No queremos arruinar la cita, solo queremos observar... —Mollie le hacía la señal de que de detenga, con ambas manos— no queremos ir en contra de los deseos de "Madame Cookie"... además... ¿no es tierno verlos juntos? —tuvo que hacer un tono de voz de alguien inocente._

_—¡Ah! ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¡Vamos a observarlos! —miró a Kat que estaba en el suelo todavía con espasmos—. Lo siento amiga, no lo tomes personal, son solo negocios —lo dijo con un tono de voz dulce._

_Brownie y Mollie llevaron en sus hombros hasta unos arbustos cercanos. Las cuatro solo escuchaban de lo que hablaban aquellos dos chicos que descansaban en unas bancas después de casi dos horas de repartir._

_—Pensaba que sería difícil terminar de repartir todas —se notaba muy sorprendida y por ende muy sobreactuado._

_—Pero lo hicimos —le sonrió al mirarla, hizo que se sonrojara—. Oye Cookie... ¿no quieres ir esta noche a un concurso de cocina en el centro de la ciudad? Sé que es repentino, pero... —no lo dejó ni hablar al chico._

_—¡Me encantaría! —se dio cuenta que sonó muy ansiosa—. Eh... digo que será un placer acompañarte a ese evento —se guardaba su inmensa alegría._

_No charlaron tanto porque querían descansar y estar a tiempo para ir a ese lugar. Lincoln sabía que Cookie diría que sí, pero no sabía que, aunque le propusiera ir a las alcantarillas hubiese aceptado de todos modos._

_—Se nota a Cookie muy enamorada —dijo Mollie._

_—No pasaba en mi cabeza que fuera Lincoln precisamente el chico que le gustara —se notaba muy asombrada a Brownie._

_—¡Es tan tierna Cookie! —dijo Panda muy encantada con lo visto._

_—Lo que sea —se notaba que aún seguía con espasmos._

_Las chicas los siguieron a ambos hasta la casa de la castaña y luego dieron el respectivo seguimiento a Lincoln después de acompañarla. Se fueron de allí como llegaron y avisaron todo a sus respectivas amigas._

_—Eso es jugar sucio —dijo Paige exaltada._

_—Todas lo hicimos, pero ahora sí no hay que interferir, es real esta vez —lo dijo Jordan con un tono de voz serio._

_—De acuerdo, pero... la invitó a una cita y en el primer intento... creo que nuestros intentos serán en vano —lo dijo muy triste._

_Captaron como estaba siendo la realidad con ellas, realmente con sus acciones estaban negando que Cookie es la chica que le gusta a Lincoln, por algo la invitó a salir... ¿no?_

_Paige se sentó en el sofá y Paige se acercó a ella para abrazarla, se sentían tan derrotadas como el ejército americano en Vietnam, tenían las expresiones o miradas de vacío como niños sabiendo que Santa, El hada de los dientes, El monstruo del armario y La reina de Inglaterra no existen. Parecía que su equipo de soccer argentino había descendido a segunda división._

_Por otro lado, Cookie estaba saltando de alegría, sus padres solo sabían que saldría a las siete de la noche con un amiguito. Se notaba que estaba tan confiada y ganadora por salir con Lincoln como USA haciendo firmar el acta de rendición a Japón. Sentía que podía volar._

_Llegó dicha hora y Lincoln estaba preparado para tocar la puerta, sin embargo, no fue necesario porque la tierna galletita estaba afuera desde hace media hora, un poco exagerado, pero es mejor estar a tiempo._

_La franquicia de Hell's Kitchen estaba haciendo un programa especial en Royal Woods, se notaba que el chef Ramsay estaba de malas._

_—Sé que te gusta repostería y cocina... por eso quise invitarte aquí —se escuchaba al chef gritando a un cocinero por servir un filete crudo—, creo que debí pensarlo más._

_—Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a los regaños en la cocina, mi maestra de repostería y mi abuela, son bien estrictas —se podía escuchar al chef gritarle a una chica por servir un pato quemado y seguir usando la sartén quemada—, esto es poco para mí._

_—No entiendo por qué no nos juntamos antes —lo dijo mientras el chef veía como la pasta estaba cruda y parecía moco._

_—Quizás porque siempre paras con Stella, Clyde y los demás —estaba sonriéndole mientras Gordon Ramsay rompía un plato con un pollo crudo._

_—Pero eso no es excusa para ignorar a mi entorno, recuerdo cuando di la recomendación a las Bluebell para que te contrataran y no fue en vano —el chef tomó las rodajas de carne molida frita de la sartén de un grupo, les dijo que eran piedras y las botó al tacho con furia._

_—Es un gran trabajo hacerle las galletas, pero creo que no te he agradecido lo suficiente... podría hacer galletitas con crema especial para ti —lo dijo con un tono de voz algo particular, en tanto, el chef expulsaba a otro cocinero por no hacer bien una ensalada._

_—Eh... c-claro que las aceptaré —sentía que esas palabras lo comprometían mucho._

_—**¡Oh, por Dios! Este conejo está tan crudo que me dijo: "¡Qué hay de nuevo, viejo!". ¡Largo de mi cocina! ¡Bola de inútiles, largo! **—con mucho enojo, el chef botó a la mitad de un equipo._

_—Esas palabras me recuerdan a mí cuando debí cocer unos huevos para la cena de unas amigas de mi abuela, por lo distraída, estaban crudos y para demostrarme que era cierto me los embarró en toda la vestimenta... desde allí me concentro solo en la cocina cuando estoy en la cocina —lo dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras el chef le recriminaba a un equipo el no tener su lugar ordenado y desperdiciar la pasta, les dio una última oportunidad._

_Se divertían charlando y viendo como el chef era muy estricto en su cocina con los aspirantes a cocineros de restaurantes cinco estrellas. Hubo un momento donde el chef mando a uno de los cocineros para que comiera su pizza quemada junto a Lincoln y Cookie._

_Al terminar el concurso, se fueron a caminar con paciencia a casa charlando de anécdotas de ambos en la cocina._

_—Mi padre es un experto en la cocina y es bueno, lo digo porque sus sobras también son exquisitas y hasta juntas pueden ser un agradable platillo —lo dijo con orgullo._

_—Eso es sorprendente, las sobras no suelen serlo —lo decía con mucha sinceridad y experiencia._

_Estaban frente a su casa, Cookie le dio la espalda a Lincoln y se echó un poco de enjuague bucal en spray sabor canela a su boca, no quería que su beso fuera desagradable._

_—Fue una agradable salida, Cookie... nos vemos —lo dijo dándole un abrazo lleno de ternura y beso en su mejilla._

_—N-Nos v-vemos —no era lo que esperaba, pero estaba satisfecha. Espero que doblara la calle para poder hablar—. No lo sabe aún, pero va a ser mi esposo —se notaba muy emocionada._

_En la mañana siguiente, mientras daban los últimos arreglos, se notaba claramente la actitud de las tres que no hablaban, Cookie y Mollie eran las más divertidas y charlaban entre ellas._

_Las tres parecían esos soldados que se retiran después de la derrota en el campo de batalla, no podían aceptar aquello. Salieron en grupo al receso._

_—No es por presumir, pero cuando me case con Lincoln las haré mis damas de honor —lo decía mientras estaba de cabeza en el pasamanos._

_En ese momento Lincoln camina hacia donde se encuentran ellas, Cookie está feliz iba a presumir que ahora iba a ser más cercana con Lincoln._

_—Hola chicas y hola Paige —lo dijo sonriendo._

_Mollie no estaba tan asombrada de eso como las demás y en especial como Cookie. Paige parecía que estaba en trance._

_—Tengo todavía los boletos para el Arcade que me diste, me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo a jugar en la tarde —lo dijo con un poco de sonrojo._

_—Claro que sí —no podía dar el lujo de titubear._

_—Paso por ti a las seis —lo dijo mientras iba donde Liam para intercambiar su almuerzo._

_Nadie salía de la impresión, en especial la tierna galletita, se sintió muy ignorada. Mollie le hacía señas, pero no respondía._

_—Creo que seré la que mande las partes para la boda, sonsas —dijo en son de victoria mientras saltaba de alegría._

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, las personas del pueblo Amish estaban alrededor de un escenario que habían armado para dar aviso del castigo impuesto a una supuesta bruja._

_Haiku tenía las manos y la cabeza impedidas de movimiento mediante el cepo de madera. Sus amigas estaban con una palma en su rostro._

_—Pobladores de la comunidad, se da el aviso de que esta señorita está siendo acusada de herejía —dijo un hombre leyendo un pergamino._

_—¿Es en serio? No soy hereje, solo soy deísta —dijo Haiku que no entendía aquello._

_—Da igual, no crees en Jesucristo ni en la Biblia ni en Dios —dijo sin mirarla aquel hombre._

_—No en Dios como tal, pero sí en una entidad... —no la dejaron terminar._

_—¡Silencio, hereje! Pero al ser solo una niña ignorante, serás castigada con recibir descargas de tomates por las personas del pueblo —se veía a las personas hacer fila para recibir su tomate, entre ellas estaba Risas—. Solo así aprenderás a dejar ese "deísmo" satánico, descuida aprenderás en una semana y solo hasta las dos de la tarde estarás en el cepo —lo dijo con serenidad._

_Tabby y Polly se acercaron donde estaba Haiku, se notaba que estaba enojada por lo que le estaba pasando._

_—No quiero decir "Te lo dije", pero debo decirlo... "Te lo dije" —se notaba que quería burlarse con más ganas._

_—Aprendí otra lección, no entablar charlas con mujeres de este pueblo —lo dijo con seriedad._

_—Descuida, le diré a Tom para que su familia interceda, soy su futura esposa, me va a escuchar —lo dijo con confianza._

_Mientras Haiku recibió su descarga de tomates, el detective estaba preparando su siguiente interrogatorio a una niña llamada Darcy Helmandollar, podría ser que la niña supiera sobre el paradero de Risas._

_Paige estaba dándose una ducha mientras cantaba muy alegre "Singin' in the rain" por su salida con el peliblanco..._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Competencia Limpia 4_**

_—Muy bien… inhala y exhala —hacía ejercicios de respiración—, perfecto._

_Su madre le dijo que un amiguito la iba a buscar, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que Paige se deslizara por la baranda de la escalera y apareciera con estilo._

_—Hola Lincoln —se notaba muy sonriente._

_—Hola Paige —la saludó dándole los cinco._

_—Vuelvo antes de las nueve —se lo decía a su madre._

_Salieron con mucha prisa para poder usar hasta altas horas de la noche esos boletos del Arcade._

_—¿No crees que es una agradable anochecer? —se lo dijo mientras le daba indirectas para que le tome la mano._

_—Sí, definitivamente lo es, pero va a serlo aún más cuando rompamos récord en el Dance Dance Revolution —comenzó a avanzar más rápido._

_—Claro —iba detrás de él sonriente, no perdía las esperanzas de que quizás se resbalara jugando y le robara un beso._

_Mollie, Kat, Brownie, y Panda estaban siguiéndoles el paso, pero de manera discreta, no querían perderse el espectáculo._

_—¿Esto ayuda a la trama? —preguntó Kat._

_—No, pero por lo menos hacemos algo —le respondió la rubia._

_—Hagamos algo o no… no ayuda en nada —dijo Brownie con desagrado._

_—¡Oye! Solo hay que seguirlos, mira —le señalaba a su amiga panda que le parecía tierno todo lo que hacían por estar con Lincoln—, a Panda le gusta._

_—Lo peor es que hace lo misma estupidez que hizo la idiota de Stella con él y sus amig… —Kat no pudo decir nada más porque cayó al suelo con espasmos de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica._

_—Lo siento, nadie puede referirse así al plan del chico que le gusta a Madame Cookie —no hablaba en broma, Mollie solo le sonreía._

_Paralelo a ellas, el detective seguía analizando las cartas y comparándolas con varios exámenes escritos de muchos estudiantes, tanto de primaria como secundaria. Había robado esos exámenes._

_—Todas iban a bailar con un chico, justo después de que les dijeran eso… desaparecen… —tronó los dedos— ¡claro! Alguien debe haberlas visto por última vez… creo que Darcy me dará la siguiente pista._

_Jordan, Cristina y Cookie estaban en sus casas pensando en que las oportunidades se les acababan. De verdad que no se daban cuenta que el peliblanco estaba aplicando la táctica Stella… "muy infalible"._

_—¡Oh Linky! Si supieras cuanto te quiero… pondría laxantes en las galletas que vendo a las exploradoras… solo por ti —lo decía mientras abrazaba su almohada con una foto de cuerpo entero de Lincoln—. Mandaría cartas falsas a las demás para que tomen un autobús falso.. solo para que te fijes en m… —alguien la interrumpió._

_—Sí… muy bonito tu discurso de desquiciada hija, pero debes llevar tu ropa sucia a la lavandería —solo entró a decirle eso._

_—¡Ya! —recobró la compostura—. Por ti Linky… sería capaz de encerrar a mi madre en el sótano para que vivieras conmigo —lo decía con dulzura._

_—Te escuché —le dijo su madre._

_El celular de Cookie empezó a sonar, lo tomó y contestó la llamada._

_—Diga._

_—¡Jajajajajaja! —se notaba el tono burlesco._

_—¡Maldición! ¡No te burles de mí, Cristina! —estaba tan enojada que decidió cortarle la llamada._

_Paige estaba muy alegre, Lincoln no dejaba de sonreírle. Habían jugado de todo, pero ahora mismo estaban en el D2R haciendo una nueva marca._

_Ganaron tantos tickets que los cambiaron por unos peluches, Lincoln le obsequió el conejo con chaqueta negra, para Paige era un trofeo que mostraría el siguiente día junto a su ardilla vestida con la ropa del equipo de Royal Woods._

_—Fue una agradable noche de juegos Linc —su alegría era desbordante._

_—Sí, la he pasado genial allí —le sonreía mucho—, s-sabes… nos queda una hora antes de que regreses a casa._

_—Eso no lo dudes Linc —sin pensarlo lo abrazó._

_Lincoln no esperó eso, pero no le dijo nada y le correspondió, aunque ella no notara su nerviosismo. Paige estaba distraída imaginando un futuro con él._

_Mollie y las demás iban donde ellos iban, no podían perderse el desenlace, porque estaban apostando. Cada una hizo una apuesta por su respectiva amiga._

_Fueron a Burpin' Burguers, conversaban de videojuegos, películas, series de televisión y muchas cosas… compartían tanto en común. Lincoln se comportaba un poco como tonto cada vez que ella le daba un cumplido o le sonreía._

_—Ha sido una agradable salida, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —estaban de regreso a casa._

_—Sí, pero quizás sea la otra semana —se lo dijo con seguridad._

_—Te juro que estos peluches los cuidaré como si fueran oro —los abrazó y los olió con fuerza—, huelen a peliblanco —lo dijo de forma desquiciada._

_—¿Huelen a qué? —preguntó porque no lo había entendido._

_—Huelen bien —ya estaba en la acera que daba a su casa—, bueno creo que hasta aquí llegó, gracias por esta salida._

_—Descuid… —no pudo decir nada._

_—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —le dio muchos besos, pero en sus mejillas de Lincoln._

_Entró de manera apresurada a su casa, estaba muy sonrojada, parecía un volcán en erupción, su madre le preguntó por qué estaba así, le respondió diciéndole que sería abuela en un futuro no muy lejano._

_—Creo que ya no es necesaria tanta competencia —cayó de golpe en su cama, se notaba muy feliz._

_Lincoln entró a su casa sin llamar tanto la atención, sus hermanas estaban distraídas en lo que hacían, las saludó y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Ni bien entró, fue motivo de conversación para ellas._

_—Literalmente está aplicando el estilo Stella —eso no le daba buen augurio._

_—Descuida Lori, eso no sirvió con Stella porque no quería estar con ninguno de los chicos —decía Leni con seguridad._

_—Solo faltan Jordan y Cristina —agregó Lynn._

_—Las apuestas comienzan —dijo Lucy, sin querer las asustó—, suspiro…_

_Al día siguiente antes de entrar al salón de gimnasia para recoger los folletos para entregarlos en el receso, Paige estaba distraída pensando en qué nombre le pondría a sus tres primeros hijos con Lincoln._

_Cuando entró vio a Mollie, Cristina, Cookie, pero… ¿Jordan? … ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Se sentó al lado de Mollie que estaba con su goma de mascar mirando a la puerta, Cristina y Cookie estaban aterradas._

_—No preguntes, ahora sabrás —le dijo Mollie con una sonrisa burlona._

_Segundos antes de que suene la campana del inicio de clases, se podía escuchar unas pequeñas risitas provenientes del pasillo._

_—… Y es por eso que hacemos la formación escorpión, de veras que eres difícil de esquivar en solitario —dijo mientras abría del todo la puerta y dejaba pasar a su acompañante._

_—No es por presumir, pero practiqué mucho para ser tan buena en quemados —pasó antes que él, luego le pidió los libros que llevaba en sus brazos—. Gracias por llevar mis libros._

_—Descuida, todo por una gran amiga —se lo decía con un poco notorio sonrojo._

_Paige se quedó paralizada al ver como su mejor amiga se sentaba delante con Lincoln. Mollie estaba sonriente, eso aseguraba que ganaría la apuesta, se daba cuenta de eso por lo que los rostros de ambos mostraban._

_—Eso ya se ha visto —dijo Stella con algo de molestia por no respetar la propiedad intelectual._

_Las horas corrían y por los pasillos de la primaria de Royal Woods, el detective caminaba muy pensativo con toda la seriedad del mundo. No le importó que derribó a unos niños y su maqueta, necesitaba más pistas._

_—Muy bien... —no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con ella, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Alguien tocó la puerta de un salón de kinder, solo faltaba una en su lista de posibles personas que supieran el paradero de las cuatro chicas._

_—Buenos días —lo miró de pies a cabeza—, usted es…_

_—Soy alguien que necesita entrevistar a Darcy, señorita Shrinivas —se expresaba con educación._

_—Identifíquese —respondió con aburrimiento._

_—Un detective no necesita identificación —dijo mientras mostraba su cinturón con su arma._

_—¿Qué eres? ¿Un vaquero? —no se lo estaba tomando en serio._

_—No, pero sé quien se ha estado llevando cosas de la escuela —le mostró una tira de varias fotos donde se ve que ella se llevaba, lápices, clips, portalápices, tizas, y más cosas._

_—¿En el receso está bien? —lo dijo de forma nerviosa._

_—Por supuesto —le dijo el tipo que miró su reloj para saber que faltaban pocos minutos._

_Llegó la hora del receso y se quedó en el aula para hablar con Darcy, pero como era una niña de kinder, no podía ser muy rudo._

_Pasaron los minutos y la niña lo sacaba de quicio, no podía creer que fuera peor que Lucy Loud. Quería morirse porque pareciera que no llegaría a nada._

_—¿Dime algo sobre Risas? —dijo con signos de cansancio._

_—Risas es una niña de mi escuela y mi niñera —lo decía muy feliz mientras degustaba su helado._

_—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso ya me lo dijiste! ¿Pero qué más sabes? —estaba llegando a su límite._

_—Mi jirafa se llama Rafo, pero mi amiga Lisa le dice Giraffa camelo… camelo… —se le dificultaba pronunciar._

_—Camelopardalis —le respondió._

_—Sí, eso —se mantenía alegre._

_—¿Qué más sabes sobre ella? —le preguntó algo enojado._

_—¿Sobre quién? —no notaba el enojo._

_—¡Sobre Risas! —ya estaba llegando a su límite._

_—¡Ah! Risas es una niña de mi escuela y mi niñera —lo decía mientras abrazaba a su jirafa._

_El detective se pasó todo el receso tratando de que le de alguna información, pero era en vano… la niña no le prestaba atención._

_—¿Ya se va? ¿No quiere ser mi amigo? —lo decía con una agradable sonrisa._

_—No, no quiero recurrir al seppuku —lo que dijo, Darcy no entendió—, pero… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Risas? —debió haber dicho eso desde el comienzo._

_—La vi en la parada de autobuses, junto a Polly, Haiku y Tabby —lo decía con felicidad._

_—¿Dónde exactamente? —necesitaba esa pista._

_—Acabó tu tiempo, Sherlock —le dijo Shrinivas entrando exactamente cuando sonó el timbre del fin de receso._

_—Bueno… —miró a Darcy— charlaremos mañana._

_—Adiós nuevo amigo —movía la mano muy sonriente._

_En la comunidad Amish, Haiku estaba siendo blanco de tomatazos por parte de todas las personas y Risas._

_—Bueno, tenemos que seguir con el ordeño y coser algunos delantales, fue agradable acompañarte la primera hora de tomatazos —dijo Polly que se levantaba._

_—Y recuerda seguir cerrando los ojos —se lo decía muy sonriente la rockera._

_—¿No averiguaste por medio de tu futuro esposo cómo poder salvarme de la tortura por herejía? —se lo dijo con molestia._

_—Me dijo que está en proceso el papeleo para tratar de tener una audiencia para poder quitarte el castigo —lo contaba contenta._

_—¡¿Papeleo?! ¡Si para acusarme no hubo ni un maldito papeleo! —estaba muy enojada._

_—¡No maldigas hereje! —le decía Risas, seguido a ello le lanzó un tomate._

_—Juro que cuando salga de esta me las pagarás —la miró a los ojos._

_—¡Ayuda! ¡La hereje me quiere poseer con su mirada satánica! —dijo Risas con un miedo fingido._

_No tardaron en tirarle el doble de tomates, supuestamente estaban lavados con agua bendita y podían aplacar la herejía de la muchacha pálida como vampiro._

_Con unos binoculares, unos tipos en la oscuridad del bosque y sobre un árbol, observaban a las chicas que ayudaron a la mafia italiana… _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Competencia Limpia 5**_

_El pueblo Amish estaba en caos, unos tipos que decían ser la mafia china entraron e hicieron destrozos, querían que les entreguen a Tabby, Polly, Haiku y Risas. Ellas estaban asustadas, pero eso no impedía que Haiku se peleara con Risas por todos los tomatazos lanzados. Lo ellas lo veremos después..._

_Los chicos hacían fila en el salón de gimnasia para inscribirse en el concurso de talentos que organizaban, lo curioso era que personas ajenas a la primaria querían inscribirse también._

—_Esto es genial, chicas —Mollie se notaba muy impresionada por la cantidad de personas dispuestas a pagar la cuota de inscripción._

—_En la fila está Linky —dijo Jordan con un sonrojo notorio._

_Las demás estaban celosas de que Lincoln ahora saliera con Jordan. Paige sentía que sus hijos imaginarios con Lincoln volvían a ser imaginarios, era demasiado triste._

_La fila avanzaba de manera tranquila, pero paralelo a ellas, el detective investigaba el lugar donde las chicas fueron vistas por última vez. Era una parada de autobuses de la parte sur de la ciudad._

—_Según Darcy, vio a las cuatro en este lugar, ellas avisaron a sus padres que saldrían para un concurso con la escuela, sus padres debieron pensar que ellas partirían en la escuela, por eso no se preocuparon —pensaba en voz baja mientras observaba el entorno._

_Todo era normal en ese lugar, hasta que paró el autobús. Las personas que esperaban allí subieron. El detective iba a preguntar algo._

—_¿Esta línea hasta donde llega? —se notaba un tono de voz serio._

—_¡Nadie lo sabe! ¡Ni siquiera yo! —lo miró con unos ojos desorbitados—. El punto es que nadie se quede dormido si son rutas largas, porque al pasarte tu parada... —miró de un lado a otro y luego lo vio a los ojos— Entras a una dimensión desconocida, ¡Jajajajajaja! —se notaba lo desquiciado._

—_¿Es en serio? —su seriedad era la misma._

—_Verdad o no, ¡tú decides! —la puerta se cerró de manera automática y avanzó, no sin antes sonar de fondo el soundtrack de Expedientes secretos X._

_El detective miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todas las personas lo miraban con desconfianza._

—_Ahora sé que no estamos solos en el mundo —dijo mientras giraba y miraba al cielo, y se mantenía la melodía de Expedientes secretos X._

_De repente entre tanto melodrama barato, alguien se le acercó al detective._

—_S-Señor… —dijo alguien con temor._

—_¿Ah? ¿Qué desea jovencita… Espera un minuto, tú eres de la primaria de Royal Woods, ¿no deberías estar en clases? —eso sorprendió al detective._

—_Usted quiere pistas o saber sobre cosas extrañas, ¿no? —le dijo con temor._

—_Ve al grano, niña —dijo mientras trataba de encender su cigarrillo._

—_Creo que una niña de mi escuela actúa raro, le contaré... —le dijo ella mientras recordaba a la chica maniática dándole cinco dólares y actuando extraño con su grupo de amigas._

_Volviendo a la escuela primaria, muchas personas se estaban inscribiendo porque vieron que Katherine Mulligan y su camarógrafo entraban al salón de gimnasia conversando con el director. _

—_No se preocupe, director, Katherine Mulligan transmitirá en vivo el evento, será lo mejor para la ciudad, mi programa, la escuela y su bolsillo, ¡digo! Los fondos escolares —eso último hizo que se pusiera nerviosa._

—_Claro, pero primero es el talento —dijo con sarcasmo y haciéndole un guiño. Fijó su mirada en las cinco amigas—. Espero que todo salga bien, niñas —les sonrió de manera fingida. _

_Ellas levantaron su pulgar mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja y mostraban sus dientes, Katherine estaba un poco confundida._

_Y llegó el turno de Lincoln, Paige lo iba a atender, pero Jordan movió con todo y silla a su mejor amiga para cambiarla de lugar. Eso molestó a Paige, pero no podía hacer nada._

—_Hola de nuevo, Linky —mostraba una sonrisa algo seductora._

—_Hola Jordan —se notaba algo confundido por la mirada de su amiga—, quiero inscribirme._

—_Claro, amor, ¡digo! ¡Amigo! —se notaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa._

—_¿Dijiste algo antes de la palabra amigo? —no la había escuchado bien._

—_Dije que tú no pagarás inscripción, me ayudaste en la mañana con mis libros, es lo mínimo —estaba perdida en la mirada de Linky._

—_Bueno, pero te lo recompensaré con un lugar genial en la cita que tenemos en la tarde —agregó aquello con una agradable sonrisa._

_Ese gesto hizo suspirar a Katherine, pero tuvo que retractarse porque Mollie y las demás la miraban sin expresión alguna._

—_E-Es tierno porque es gentil —se notaba que quería esconder sus mejillas del color de la manzana—, ignoren a Katherine Mulligan —se fue a otro lado avergonzada._

_Lincoln se fue alegre ya con la inscripción hecha, Jordan estaba tan distraída pensando en su cita de la tarde que casi se arma un problema parecido al de un supermercado cuando no tiene todas las cajas abiertas._

—_¿No creen que es lindo? —parecía que la flecha de cupido la había atravesado._

—_Sí, suspiro… —estaba frente a Jordan._

—_¡Ah, Lucy! —se cayó de su asiento, se incorporó inmediatamente—. ¿Te parece lindo tu hermano? —eso la dejó en dudas._

—_Claro, pero no del modo en que piensas —no se notaba nada de expresión._

—_¿Ok? —de repente se da cuenta que todas las hermanas de Lincoln están allí—, ¿no están celosas de que me guste su hermano? —ya no tenía nada que ocultar._

—_Para nada —sonreía Luan de manera fingida._

—_¡¿Qué?! Estas locas quieren quit… —Lori le cerró la boca a la modelito con su mano._

—_Ignora a mi hermanita, literalmente no sabe expresar lo feliz que se encuentra —fingía su alegría._

—_¿Se van a inscribir? —preguntó Paige._

—_¡Debes ganar! ¡Aposté 40 por ti! —le expresó Luna, pero luego se retractó— ¡Digo! Sé que tú ganarás el corazón de Linky —sus ojos brillaban cuando le mostraba una sonrisa._

—_¿Entonces se inscribirán? —preguntó Cristina._

—"_Claro" —respondió Lana mientras se rascaba el trasero._

_En ese instante, Leni y Lynn empezaron a medir con una cinta métrica a las cuatro, Mollie tuvo que inscribir de mala gana a los que llegaban, se ganó algunos insultos por tardar tanto._

_Lana las pesaba en una balanza de pies, y anotaba junto a Lynn todo eso._

—_¿Creen que somos caballos de carrera? —estaba confundida la tierna galletita._

—_Para nada, ahora déjeme ver las herrad… ¡digo! déjame ver tus manos y pies —expresó Lisa con delicadeza._

_Lola sostenía a Lily mientras miraba con seriedad a Cristina, había apostado por ella, eso incomodaba a la chica de rizos._

—_Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, buena suerte con Linky —dijo la mayor con tranquilidad._

—_Pero yo sí estoy celos… —Lynn le tapó la boca a Leni._

—_Ignórenla, nos vemos —todas se fueron de manera rápida al paso de la deportista._

—_Eso fue muy raro —expresó Jordan._

—_¡¿Me ayudan?! —Mollie se peleaba con todos los de las filas._

_Las horas pasaban y ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde en Royal Woods._

_Jordan se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, pensaba que quizás Lincoln la lleve a su lugar secreto. Antes de eso se puso relleno en su pecho, no quería que Maggie la dejara atrás. Estaba lista para conquistar al amor de su vida._

_El timbre de su casa sonó, abrió la puerta y se quedó atónita, aún no podía creer que Lincoln la haya invitado a una cita._

—_¿Te sientes bien? —desde hace cinco minutos que estaba parado en la puerta esperando que reaccione._

—_Claro, ¿por qué no? Vamos —Lincoln le ofreció su brazo y ella con gusto lo recibió._

_Cerró la puerta con llave, no había nadie en su hogar. Pero ni bien dejó la calle de su casa, alguien entró por la ventana sin que nadie lo viera._

_Subió a la habitación de Jordan para buscar algo que la incriminara en la desaparición de las cuatro de Sadie Hawkins._

—_Como supuse —sacó de un cajón una foto de Lincoln—, nadie es más desquiciada que la niña "tierna" —comparó esa y las de las demás con todo un álbum que Cookie tenía en su habitación, y sin contar las almohadas con la foto del chico, y un póster gigante en el techo también._

_Con eso era suficiente para admitir que ellas tenían que ver con la desaparición, pero no para inculparlas, claro está._

_Lincoln y Jordan fueron a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, ambos estaban tomados de la mano dando vueltas y riendo por lo genial que empezaba la cita. Eran espiados por Mollie, Brownie, Kat y la chica del gorro de panda._

—_¡Esto es realmente divertido! —expresaba la chica castaña._

—_Esto es solo el comienzo —resaltó el peliblanco._

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Paige estaba en el suelo de su sótano, mirando arriba, parecía que no tenía ganas de vivir, menos cuando su mejor amiga le quitaba al chico de sus sueños. Pero se le pasó eso cuando una rata pasó a su lado. Sí, definitivamente debía limpiar el sótano de su casa._

—_¡Es genial Lactolandia de noche! —alzaba sus brazos._

—_¡Tienes razón! —Lincoln hacía lo mismo que Jordan._

_Estaban en la montaña rusa que te hacía vomitar y al dar la vuelta te lo regresaba a la boca._

_Salieron de allí riendo y muy mareados, sin que se dieran cuenta Mollie y las demás los ayudaron a llegar a la salida._

—_Vamos a comer algo al restaurante de mi padre, están solo sus amigo Kotaro y Grant —le ofreció su brazo._

—_¡Oh, qué pena! Quería conocer a mis suegros —dijo en voz baja._

_En La mesa de Lynn comieron los mejores platos del restaurante, Lincoln ya había reservado una mesa sin que sus padres sepan._

—… _Entonces me dijo el entrenador: "¡¿Qué, no había hombres?! —imitaba a Packowski—. Todos ustedes estaban en el suelo adoloridos por no tener una estrategia para los quemados._

—_¡Oye! ¡Eres muy buena! Rusty una vez mojó sus pantalones por tener que hacerte frente en un mano a mano —le contó aquello con confianza—. Pero, ¿por qué no entras al equipo femenino de quemados? —le dio curiosidad aquello._

—_¿Es broma, no? —se notaba sorprendida— Tú hermana es la líder y ella no deja entrar a cualquiera, con decirte que yo soy una amateur al lado de... ¡La Mano de Dios! —lo dijo con un tono dramático._

—_¡¿La Mano de Dios?! ¡¿Quiénes son?! —se notaba mucha curiosidad._

—_Lo mejor de lo mejor —hizo que Lincoln acercara su rostro un poco al de ella en el medio de la mesa—. Lo conforman Margo, Whitney, Becky, Sam y Lynn —luego volvió a su posición inicial—. Tengo que vencer por lo menos a Sam o Margo para entrar a ser una suplente como Paula, Dana y Carol._

_Eso impresionó a Lincoln, pero no lo distrajo de la sorpresa final que le quería dar._

—_Fue genial saber sobre el equipo de nuestra escuela, de veras que Royal Woods es misteriosa, a veces —se levantó de la mesa, dejó unos dólares—. Es momento de la última atracción para esta cita —le ofreció su brazo nuevamente._

_Jordan solo sonreía de alegría, apartando el hecho que actuaba como una maniática y que quitó del camino a Tabby, Polly, Risas y Haiku, se sentía feliz de estar con el chico que dejó en ridículo aquella vez en su fiesta de la piscina._

—_¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes no pagaron la cuenta! —les dijo Grant a Mollie y las demás._

—_Anótelo en la cuenta de Lincoln M. Loud, somos sus amigas —dijo de manera serena mientras le apuntaba con su índice y pulgar levantado, tenía puesto unas gafas negras._

_No iban a perderles el paso, no cuando la cita estaba en el punto alto._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a la piscina comunitaria, Lincoln conocía al guardia, antes de entrar le dio unos dólares para que lo dejara entrar con su amiga._

—_Piscina nocturna, quizás sea algo normal para ti, pero quería hacer esto para divertirnos, no como esa noche en tu fiest… —no pudo seguir porque su amiga se lanzó al agua._

—_¡Ah! Está un poco fría, pero vale la pena, Linky —se secaba los ojos._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua vestido, si su amiga lo había hecho, no la iba a dejar hacer eso sola._

_Ambos se notaban algo sonrojados, Jordan se acercó poco a poco al peliblanco. Lincoln estaba algo nervioso._

_Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, tanto así que ella podía ver las pecas de Lincoln y él apreciar su bonito rostro._

_Jordan ya estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios, pero Lincoln recordó a Cristina. No, aún no terminaba._

_Lincoln tomó aire y se hundió en el agua, Jordan se quedó sorprendida. Mollie y las demás que estaban en las gradas y con sus bocas abiertas, no podían creer lo que hizo._

_De repente apareció en el otro extremo de la piscina, se notaba que le costó bucear hasta allá porque tomó aire con dificultad._

—_¿No quieres alcanzarme? —sonrió de manera encantadora._

—_C-Claro —aún se sentía descolocada._

_Mollie quería golpear a Lincoln, pero Panda tuvo que taparle la boca y electrocutarla porque pondría en riesgo sus posiciones, no debían ser descubiertas._

_Luego de aquella noche en la piscina, ambos fueron caminando hasta la casa de ella. Lincoln notaba algo distraída a Jordan._

—_Bueno… fue agradable salir contigo, Jordan —se notaba ansioso._

—_Igualmente… Lincoln —se notaba que algo le pasaba._

_Lincoln iba a darle un beso en su mejilla, pero Jordan solo le dijo adiós y entró rápido a su casa. Se fue de allí suspirando y mirando al suelo._

_Mollie quería seguirlo y golpearlo por ilusionar a su amiga, pero no podía porque se golpeó la rodilla, ¡digo! La electrocutaron._

_Jordan se sentó detrás de su puerta, su rostro estaba entre sus rodillas. De repente comienza a llover con mucha intensidad._

_Toma un paraguas sale a la acera, mira a ambos lados, no había nadie en ese momento._

—_¡Casi beso a Lincoln! —lo gritó a los cuatro vientos, la felicidad había vuelto a ella._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cantar y hacer la coreografía de Singin' in the rain. Parecía que no había nada malo en su vida porque esa sonrisa no se lo podía quitar nadie. Todo bonito hasta que un policía la mandó a que entre a su hogar porque daba la sensación que había enloquecido de felicidad._

_Al otro día esa felicidad se fue al demonio cuando Lincoln conversaba con Cristina sobre lo que hacía el tiempo que no estaba en el salón de ellos. Stella estaba molesta, iba a registrar la marca de su estrategia uno de esos días._

_¿Y qué sucedió con las cuatro de Sadie Hawkins, los Amish y la mafia china? Bueno…_

_Casi todo el pueblo estaba devastado, los chinos llegaron con sus armas que eran espadas antiguas y pólvora, obviamente que vestidos con armaduras... muy chino._

_El líder de los Amish se levantó solo con su voluntad, los chinos estaban frente a ellos eran muchos, tenía sentido, son chinos._

_De repente, por la parte de atrás, aparecieron unos hombres vestidos de romanos, era la mafia italiana. Iban a ayudar, más que nada, a las chicas porque los ayudaron._

_Todos los Amish tomaron sus picos, hoces, escobas y otras herramientas. No se iban a dejar vencer._

—_¡Amish! —gritó un hombre._

—_Unidos —dijo el líder al atraer un martillo de carpintería que tenía amarrado a su mano con una pequeña cuerda._

_Y así comenzaba la batalla por salvar a Polly, Haiku, Tabby y Risas… Creo que nadie se lo esperaba..._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Algo no anda bien**_

_Los chinos para evitar un ataque de los italianos y Amish, y utilizando material de la comunidad, construyeron una muralla en menos de cinco minutos… B-Bueno… son chinos… ¡¿Qué querían?!_

_Las chicas aprovecharon el tumulto para vestirse con sus ropas de siempre, pero rápidamente entraron en esa épica batalla y desventura… que relataremos en los párrafos finales._

_Jordan y las demás chicas del salón no podían creer que Lincoln tuviera una técnica que funcionara tan bien para lidiar con las cuatro. Stella no podía creer que nadie recordará aquel episodio donde ella hizo lo mismo con Lincoln y sus amigos… El episodio donde produjo más humo que un volcán activo y fábrica de dulces._

—… _Recuerdo que te vi en la fila para comprar entradas para el concierto de Smooch —conversaba con serenidad._

—_S-Sí… me encanta mucho Smooch, pero no tanto como a ti —habló con más confianza—, ¡Fue de lujo verte sobre el escenario con Smooch! ¡Fue asombroso! ¡Eres genial! —no dejaba de halagarlo._

—_Solo fue algo que logró mi hermana —la miró fijamente—, yo solo quería escucharlos._

_La profesora Johnson empezó las clases, ambos se notaban sonrojados, pero Cristina suspiraba por amor. _

_No fue necesario quedarse todo el día en el salón de gimnasia porque las inscripciones las hicieron afuera de la escuela. Las personas de otros lugares se inscribían._

_A lo lejos, el detective las observaba a las cuatro, todo lo que encontró en sus residencias confirmaban el que ellas tuvieran que ver con la desaparición porque ellas estaban obsesionadas con el chico de cabellos blancos, todo el material referente a él que había en sus casas era inmenso._

_Pero para confirmar sus sospechas, era necesario que ellas fueran a un determinado lugar. Por ahora se seguiría manteniendo en las sombras._

—_A casa dinerillo —decía Mollie mientras recibía la cuota de inscripciones._

—_Esto parece de nunca acabar —expresó Jordan que vio que todavía había personas que querían inscribirse al concurso._

—_Se supone que solo serían los de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria —Cookie se notaba muy confundida._

—_Lo sé, chicas… pero Huggins vio una oportunidad de sacar ganancias extras, no es mi culpa —trataba de excusarse la chica de cabellos naranjas._

_De repente se dieron cuenta que Cristina estaba en silencio, notaron que atendía con una sonrisa angelical._

—_Como quisiera quitarle esa sonrisa cuando Linky acepte ser mi novio —dijo Paige mientras pensaba en cómo declararse a Lincoln después del sábado._

_Al terminar todo eso, Lincoln esperó a Cristina para acompañarla hasta a su casa. La chica solo volteó a ver a sus amigas e inmediatamente se burló de ellas._

—_Cristina… ¿no quisieras almorzar en La mesa de Lynn? —preguntó dudando._

—_P-Por s-supuesto —se notaba algo temblorosa._

_Cristina le tomó del brazo y fueron conversando de muchas cosas. No hace falta decir que eso dejó algo confundidas a Cookie, Jordan y Paige, Mollie estaba pensando en lo triste que estaría su amiga y en la apuesta que perdería._

—_Mollie —hizo que la mirara—, ya sabes qué hacer —se notaba seriedad._

—_No te preocupes, Jordan —se puso un casco y montó una bicicleta para seguir a los tortolitos, se sentía como una agente del gobierno._

_Paige y Cookie mandaron a Brownie y a la de gorro de panda para que verificaran que no había nada sucio en la cita de ellos._

—_¡Hey! ¡Mi bici! —gritó Papá Ruedas golpeado mientras corría detrás de Mollie._

_Parecía que Cristina y Lincoln estaban en otro mundo porque no tomaban atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _

_No prestaban atención a los padres que denunciaban a Flips por vender raspados con la fecha de caducación pasada, a Bobbie Fletcher que hacía una exhibición, a las mascotas del peliblanco ayudando a Clare a rescatar otra vez a Watterson, a Clyde corriendo de unos tipos con capucha blanca y una cruz en llamas o a los federales que perseguían por enésima vez a Liam con la excusa del reactor nuclear._

—_Realmente… eres alguien genial… lo siento —lo dijo muy triste._

—_En realidad es mi culpa, no debí comprometerte, así como debí pedir permiso a mis hermanas por el vídeo, debí pedirte permiso a ti también —se notaba que se sentía mal._

—_Pero yo exageré al irme —comenzó a reírse para no volver melancólico el ambiente._

—_No te culpo, je —se rio un poco también._

—_¡Hermano, ayúdame! —corría donde él._

—_Clyde, estoy ocupado —habló en voz baja, luego miró a Cristina—. Sí, eres un gran amigo, Clyde —lo dijo en voz alta y le mostró una gran sonrisa a Cristina mientras los tipos se tiraron encima de su amigo._

_Llegaron al restaurante, y los señores Loud estaban allí. Lincoln pidió el la carta del día, pero fue su madre la que le entregó la carta para saber por qué había ido, se llevó una sorpresa._

—_¡Cariño, no sabía que vendrías con una "amiga"! —se notaba la sutileza._

—_Sí… mamá… vine con mi amiga a almorzar —se notaba algo avergonzado._

—_¡Hola señora Loud! —no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad— Me llamo Cristina._

—_¿Eres la niña que se cambió de salón de clases por mi hijo? —estaba asombrada._

—_Eh, sí —no podía creer que todos solo la conocieran por eso._

—_Eso me impresiona, me alegra que mi hijo haya hecho las paces contigo —se notaba alegre._

—_Bueno… nunca discutimos por ello —sentía que lo que hizo conmocionó a todos._

—_Me alegra también que chicas ajenas a mi familia salgan con mi hijo, a veces es raro ver a mi hijo hacer muchas cosas solo con sus hermanas —lo decía con tanta naturalidad._

—_Mamá… —se sentía avergonzado, Cristina solo se reía._

—_Descuida, estoy conversando con tu "amiga" —se sentó al lado de Lincoln—. En serio, parece que solo vive para ellas y viceversa, no me sorprendería que terminara con una de ellas —se notaba que quería molestarlo._

—_¡Mamá! … Gracias por traernos la carta… creo que papá necesita ayuda —le hablaba con indirectas._

—_Aburrido, pero si fuera Luan, Leni o Lola ni les dirías que se vayan —se levantó y se fue fingiendo indignación._

_Lincoln se dio cuenta que eso causó gracia a Cristina, ya pensaba que ella se iría de allí por saber que era algo raro. No sabía que Cristina estaba riendo porque es la que habló con su futura "suegra" y eso le daba mucha ventaja._

—_Mi mamá es… agradable —lo dijo al leer la carta._

—_Descuida Linky, con los años la entenderé —también leía la carta._

—_¿Ah?_

—_Ya sé que pedir —evadió rápido la duda._

_Su madre les llevó especialmente el almuerzo, y se sentó al lado de Cristina para charlar con ella y contarle cosas de su hijo, hablaban de tanto._

—… _Tengo una foto de él y Lynn de pequeños bañándose juntos, se ven adorables —lo decía con alegría._

—_Seguro se ve muy tierno —expresó Cristina._

—_Mamá… solo has hablado de mí y mis hermanas… ¿sabes que yo también hago cosas con mis amigos y también en solitario? —trataba de ser sutil con su enojo._

—_Claro cariño, pero no es divertido lo que hagas con Stella y tus amigos… a veces pienso que Stella es un amigo más —se notaba mucha sinceridad._

_Lincoln se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza, pero la sonrisa tierna y risa sin malicia de Cristina le hacían obviar el bochornoso episodio de su vida. EL almuerzo estuvo delicioso como siempre, pero su madre no los dejaba degustar del todo por estar hablando y hablando._

—_Fue un gusto conocerte, Cristina —se lo dijo muy sonriente._

—_Igualmente señora Loud —respondió mientras se levantaba._

—_Dime Rita —se sentía a gusto con la chica—, por cierto, ¿la invitarás a la casa, no?_

—_Eh… no lo sé, pens… —no pudo terminar la oración._

—_¡Claro, me encantaría! —respondió apresurada._

—_Te espero en casa para seguir charlando —se fue a ayudar a su esposo._

_Lincoln se quedó algo confundido, él en realidad no se esperaba eso, pero debía seguir con el plan. Salió con ella y caminaron con tranquilidad._

—_Ya mandé un mensaje a mi madre y le dije que iría a hacer tareas en la casa de Linky —guardó su celular._

—_Genial, entonces vamos para seguir charlando —reanudó el paso._

_Detrás de ellos, estaban Mollie, Brownie, Kat y Panda. Habían almorzado detrás de Lincoln y le dijeron a Kotaro y Grant que se lo dejaran en la cuenta de Lincoln._

—_¡Esa pequeña bruja ya lo tiene en sus garras! —Mollie estaba muy enojada._

—_Rubia, cálmate —Brownie la tranquilizó._

—_¡Oh, madame Cookie pierde oportunidades! —estaba triste la chica del gorro de panda._

—_¡Creo que ganaré la apuesta, chicas! —Kat se notaba muy confiada._

_Jordan y las demás recibían por mensaje lo que sucedía, no podían creer lo lejos que ella estaba llegando. Recordaban lo que él le dijo a Maggie aquella noche, parecía que Cristina era esa chica. Tenía sentido porque a ni una de ellas le presentó a su familia… bueno, fue mera casualidad, su madre fue entrometida, pero lo que quitaba esperanzas fue que a Rita le agradó Cristina._

_Lincoln llegó junto a su compañía a su casa, dentro de ella ya estaban sus hermanas, se podía apreciar que algunas estaban molestas y otras estaban muy sonrientes. Lola ya imaginaba en lo que gastaría el dinero de su apuesta._

—_Hola LINKY, hola Cristina —Leni se acercó donde su hermano y lo abrazó con una ternura muy peculiar mientras miraba con seriedad a los ojos a su amiga._

—_Hola Leni y hola chicas —saludó a todas con una agradable sonrisa._

_Cristina terminó por caerle a casi todas… solo una no se tragaba toda esa amabilidad y menos el que tuviera demasiada confianza para decirle Linky a su hermanito._

_Luego llegó su madre y comenzaron a jugar algún juego de mesa. Todo era diversión y alguno que otro comentario vergonzoso por parte de Rita. Lincoln quería que la tierra se lo comiera cada vez que su madre insinuaba algo entre él y sus hermanas._

—_Parece que ya descubrí a la celosa —dijo Rita en voz baja._

—_No, no es cierto —dijeron al unísono y luego se sonrojaron, hasta la bebé estaba celosa._

—_No te dije, son raras —se notaba que le caía Cristina._

_Mollie y las demás estaban observando todo por la ventana, no podían creer que Cristina ganaría y por mucho. Se notaba que tenía a su favor a la madre y a la mayoría de hermanas algo así como los mafiosos con los jueces y el departamento de policía, claro que la actitud rara entre él y sus hermanas se podría asimilar con el tiempo, pero era casi un noventa por ciento de probabilidades._

—_No voy a aceptar que Cristina gane —se notaba muy molesta._

—_¡No te excuses de pagarme la apuesta! —reclamó Kat._

_Brownie lamentaba que Paige perdiera su apuesta y Panda lloraba porque Madame Cookie no estaría con su Linky, en medio del sollozo electrocutó a Kat, ya era una costumbre._

_Sus hermanas, fuera de toda inclinación muy afectiva hacia su hermano, notaron que hacían una bonita pareja, pero también notaron algo contrariado._

_Las horas pasaron y ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, Cristina conoció también al señor Lynn._

—_Buenas noches, soy Cristina —se mostraba muy educada._

—_Es un gusto, al fin mi hijo dejará de dormir con sus hermanas —se notaba orgulloso._

—_¡Papá! Solo fue porque se pelearon y la otra vez fue porque tuve una pesadilla —tenía que dejarlo en claro por enésima vez el porqué durmió con Lynn, Lucy y Luan._

—"_Claro" —lo tomaba tan en serio como un ciego a una señal de tránsito._

_Vieron la televisión en familia, específicamente las noticias en donde se reportaba que un chico afroamericano era perseguido por fantasmas a caballo con cruces en llamas y que los federales persiguieron a un granjero hasta una represa, el cual tuvo que saltar de una caída de más de veinte metros para evitar ser capturado porque lo acusaron de un crimen que supuestamente había cometido._

—_Siento que ya soy parte de la familia… que nombre le pondré a mi primer hijo… definitivamente si es niña la llamaré Rita y me ganaré a la mitad de la familia… y definitivamente no le pondré como Luan, porque su futura tía no deja de masticarme y escupirme con la mirada —hablaba en su mente mientras miraba a todo el mundo._

_Cristina ya se iba y Lincoln la iba a acompañar, Rita fue la primera en despedirse de la amiga de Lincoln, luego el señor Lynn y las hermanas solo le dijeron adiós._

—_Cuídate Cristina, fue un gusto conocerte y fastidiar a mis hijas e hijo —movía su mano para despedirse._

—_Igualmente, Rita —desapareció con Lincoln al doblar la calle._

_Lola subió a su habitación y bajó una alcancía para que depositaran el dinero de la apuesta._

_Mollie y las demás seguían a los tortolitos, se notaba que no tenían otra cosa que hacer porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo o que eran estudiantes universitarios de alguna facultad de humanidad._

_Ya estaban llegando a la casa de la chica de rizos, se notaba algo ansiosa, pero Lincoln estaba algo pensativo por lo que planearía mañana._

—_Hoy fue algo que no pensé que pasaría, no pensé sentirme parte de tu familia… espero que esto siga así —quería ser más directa._

—_B-Bueno… le caíste bien a mi mamá… —se sentía algo nervioso._

—_Será porque… —su amigo la interrumpió._

—_¡Llegamos! —se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaban al frente de la casa._

_Lincoln solo se iba a despedir con un beso en la mejilla por parte de los dos, pero Cristina al tomarlo de su rostro y querer darle un beso en sus labios solo le atinó a su nariz, se sentía con fuerza._

—_Sé que fuiste tú, Fredo. Me rompist... —Lincoln la miró anonadado, soltó su rostro— eh… adiós Linky —entró a su casa sonriente y algo incómoda por el sin sentido._

_Su amigo estaba reaccionando poco a poco a lo sucedido, pero no le tomó importancia… o no tanta porque faltaba una última cosa, por así decirlo._

_Mollie estaba impactada por lo sucedido, nunca creyó que Cristina tuviera el valor de hacerlo. Desde que se fue del salón, creyó que era una pusilánime. Ni una de las cuatro dijo algo, solo se fueron lentamente a sus hogares, no dijeron nada a sus amigas, no querían darles falsas esperanzas. Lincoln tampoco opuso resistencia alguna._

_Cristina no podía dormir tranquila, mañana era o no era, debía decirle lo mucho que estaba enamorada y lo quería. No como sus amigas que solas se deprimían. Mañana sería un gran día… ¿no?_

_La chica de rizos salió temprano de su hogar, preparó el desayuno para su familia, lo cual sorprendió a los integrantes de su casa. Al desayunar con serenidad y mostrando una sonrisa angelical, pasó a irse caminando con tranquilidad a la escuela._

_Saludaba a todo el mundo y hasta a personas en carteles publicitarios, estaba muy enamorada, pero…_

—_¡¿Qué?! —expresaron las cuatro antes de entrar a la escuela, vieron algo que rompía las leyes de la física y el universo._

_Lincoln y Mollie llegaron juntos a la escuela. Lo peor fue que ella le pidió a él que le llevara los libros porque ella era mujer y vegana._

_En ese preciso momento pasa al lado de ellas, lo curioso es que no estaban decepcionadas de Lincoln, solo de Mollie._

—_¿Alguna explicación? —preguntó Jordan con una molestia poco discreta._

—_Eh, no —miró a Lincoln—. Vamos conejito —lo tomó del brazo y se fueron juntos._

_Cookie inhalaba y exhalaba, una y otra vez, no quería cometer una locura… pero la rubia no le dejaba otra opción. Paige la tomó con fuerza porque la dulce galletita no iba a dejar las cosas así._

—_Tranquila Cookie —con su brazo izquierdo le aplicaba una llave en su cuello y con la otra le tomaba la cabeza._

_En cambio, Cristina cayó de rodillas al suelo, ella creía que era la reina de reinas, pero… al final solo quedaron ruinas en lo que fue su intento de estar con Lincoln._

_En la hora del almuerzo, las cuatro se llevaron, de manera "discreta", a Mollie colocándole un saco en su cabeza. Al quitarle el saco, se dio cuenta que estaban en el sótano de la escuela. En ese lugar solo había una bombilla que alumbraba apenas y la silla donde estaba sentada y atada la rubia._

—_¡¿Qué pretendes?! —le preguntó Paige muy enojada._

—_Nada qu... —fue abofeteada._

—_Tal vez esto te haga decir la verdad —le colocó el saco sobre su rostro y con una cubeta le echaba agua, lo cual pretendía ahogar a Mollie por unos momentos._

—_Ah… Ah… Ah… ¡Están locas! —les gritó molesta y con el agua saliendo de su nariz._

—_Capítulos atrás dijiste que no querías nada y ahora… —Jordan dio la señal a Cookie de que hiciera lo mismo, dejó aturdida nuevamente a su amiga— estás jugando con nuestro Linky —respiro hondo—. ¿Cuál es tu defensa?_

—_¿Acaso… no… se… —le costaba hablar— dan… cuenta que… Lincoln está aplicando una... técnica conocida por nuestros fans? —por fin pudo respirar bien. _

—_Chica, no lo sé —respondió Paige con normalidad—. A veces parece que tenemos el intelecto de un matemático indio o físico judío-alemán, y en otras ocasiones, un zapato es más listo que las cuatro juntas —era muy sincera._

_Se desató con facilidad, y retrató su puño en el rostro de cada una. Estaban en el piso adoloridas._

—_¡Estúpidas! ¿No recuerdan lo que les dije en el capítulo 11? —estaba muy enojada— ¡Les dije que si él está interesado en mí lo rechazaría y ustedes tenían que consolarlo! —sin pensarlo, pateó a Jordan—. Eso es por ser estúpida._

_Luego de arreglar las cosas, salieron de allí conversando de manera alegre… en verdad Mollie era peor que Cookie._

_Ese día agregaron unas cosas más al salón de gimnasia, paralelo a ellas, Lincoln le dijo a Mollie que saldrían en la noche, ambos se miraron con seriedad, ya sabían a qué iba todo eso._

_Las chicas pensaban en lo que Mollie haría en su cita con Linky, pensaron en enviar a sus amigas, pero sería mejor escucharlo de la voz de la propia Mollie. _

_Kat, Brownie y la chica del gorro de panda se tomaron un descanso. Les dijeron que no había que preocuparse porque Mollie tenía la misión de saber si ella era la interesada o no._

_Eran las siete de la noche, Lincoln la había citado en la colina, mejor dicho en su lugar secreto._

_Se sentaron, pero en menos de dos segundos, Mollie estaba sobre Lincoln y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, con sus manos evitaba que él utilizara las suyas._

—_Dime… ¿por qué te acercaste a nosotras? —su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca._

—_¿E-Es necesario responder? — se sentía intimidado y seducido a la vez._

—_Sí —le mordió la oreja, lo dejó adolorido y algo extasiado—. ¿Por qué utilizaste la técnica de la vende humo? … Me refiero a Stella —lo dejó en claro. _

—_¿Sabes por qué te traje a este lugar? —respondió con una interrogante._

—_Supongo porque estás enamorado de mí, ¿no? —fue lo más lógico._

—_No, este lugar es un lugar secreto y especial, si te traigo aquí es porque necesito tu confianza y sinceridad —esperaba convencerla._

—_¿Pero por qué yo? —estaba aún dudando._

—_Eres la más cercana a ellas, en sí necesito saber si logré hacerme amigo de ellas… en primer lugar —se notaba muy veraz al responder._

_Ella no quitaba el semblante de seriedad que tenía, pero sí se quitó de estar sobre él. Se sentaron cerca al borde de la colina._

—_Digamos que te pasaste con eso de "amiga" —lo dijo no pudiendo evitar recordar lo ilusionadas que quedaron._

—_Supongo que la táctica de Stella siempre tiene un error —se dio cuenta que hizo mal._

—_Creo que no ser sincero con las citas es el error inicial, ¿tan difícil es decir que quieren salir solo como amigos? —mostraba una mirada sarcástica._

—_Lo sé… —miró a la rubia— ¿Sabes si… —Lincoln le preguntó si tenía oportunidad con una de ellas en específico._

_Dejó en claro que está enamorado de una, pero que necesita estar seguro para tomar más valor y declararse._

_La cita acabó con Mollie besando a Lincoln, solo quería presumir que lo había besado, no había otro motivo. Al acompañar a Mollie a su casa, le dijo que no entendía por qué hacían cosas de chicos de más de dieciséis años._

_El día del concurso llegó y fue televisado en toda Royal Woods por el canal de Katherine Mulligan. Fueron muchos los que participaron y pocos los que lograron sobrevivir para la eliminación final._

_Ese día Cristina, Jordan, Paige y Cookie estaban hundidas en sus pensamientos. Se les notaba muy pálidas. Ni bien acabó el concurso, las cuatro tomaron caminos diferentes para ir a un lugar en específico._

_En el lugar, solo estaba la parada de autobuses vacía, eso era raro. A lo lejos, Darcy divisó a las chicas._

—_Ya lo recuerdo, ellas estaban el sábado pasado en este lugar —expresó con confianza a su amigo._

—_Las tenemos —dijo el detective._

_Muchos agentes federales salieron de lugares imposibles de esconderse solo para capturar a Jordan, Paige y Jordan._

—_Jordan Rosato, Paige Palmer y Cookie Harland, están detenidas por haber comprado uranio a países africanos de manera ilegal y construir posiblemente un reactor nuclear en un granero —dijo un oficial negro con gafas, sus demás compañeros confirmaron._

—_Eh… ellas son las culpables de la desaparición de las cuatro chicas —quería decirle idiota, pero no podía._

—_Ah, sí… también por ese delito —agregó el oficial._

_Detrás de un árbol y formando lentamente una sonrisa, Cristina quitó sin dificultad a sus rivales y mejor amiga. En pocos segundos llegó Mollie junto a Lincoln, este último no podía creer que la chica que le gustaba estuviera detenida…_

_¿Qué pasó con Polly, Risas, Tabby y Haiku? Para resumirlo, vencieron a los chinos y a su muralla con la ayuda de unos mongoles que trabajaban para los italianos._

_La mafia china se fue de allí derrotada, pero no acabó la cosa porque… el líder de los Amish… murió. Bueno, no fue tan triste debido a que por ese tipo y las tradiciones ellos permanecían atrasados._

_Las cuatro le pidieron una última ayuda, eso era poder volver a Royal Woods, pero ellos se negaron a eso porque las necesitaban para un trabajo sucio que el gobierno les dio. Su retorno tendría que esperar..._


End file.
